The Lost Girl
by roguewriter62
Summary: Run away Anastasia, finds herself in the little town of Storybrooke. Where her life will change forever as she takes part of adventures and life threatening fights, where she will meet none other then Peter Pan. But this isn't the typical story boy meets girl and he turns good. Somethings never change. Summary sucks but you should read any way. Takes place during season3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is my first fanfic. Please read and review tell me how it is.**

* * *

**I'm to tired to listen.**

**I'm to old to believe:**

**All these childish stories.**

**There is no such thing as faith,**

**And trust,**

**And pixie dust.**

**-Jessie McCartney**

**Chapter one: welcome to Storybrooke**

Anastasia POV

_Don't look back. Don't look back_. I mentally chanted. If I looked back now I'd never leave. And I had to leave. I was growing attached to that nice family who took me in when they found me on the streets. I could never have a family. Something would happen. They would be ripped away from me. I've been on my own since I was 12. I was 17 now.

Life on the streets was hard, but it toughened you up. I'd be lying if I said I'd never stolen or gotten in a fight for food or supplies. I was a small girl but that only made people underestimate me. Which always helped me.

Right now I was in western Maine so I figured I'd head to the coast and see what I could find. The nights were cold so were the days. I was starving and cold but I wasn't going to give up. After many days I finally made it. I don't know how I knew I just did. I saw a sign that read **Welcome to Storybrooke**. Strange name but I entered any way and slowly walked down the road. After a while I saw a town I rushed in and found the first and only diner I saw _Granny's_. I walked in and sat on a stool by the counter and waited for someone to take my order.

When the waitress arrived she looked at me warily and approached slowly. I saw her nametag read _Ruby_, "What can I get you?" She asked a little suspicious, I was starting to get annoyed was she expecting me to go trigger-happy on the place? I took one last look at the menu thought of how much money I had (Which wasn't a lot) And figured an inn would still cost a lot of money, "I'll just have a glass of water and some eggs, and the check." She nodded her head and left. I was only planning on staying for a night or two then getting out of here, somehow.

When Ruby came back she handed me my food and check. I expected her to leave but she just looked at me and said, "Who are you?" I was confused but replied, "Anastasia." Now she looked even more confused, "No _who_ are you, I don't think I've seen you before."

"Anastasia, I just got here so I wouldn't think you've seen me before." Now she looked down right scared. "Do you know a place I could stay for, like really cheap?" She nodded her head and told me that her granny owned the inn above the dinner. I thanked her and left the money on the counter.

I found Granny and asked her about how expensive the rooms were. She gave me the same look the waitress did and nodded' "Our cheapest room is $65 a night."

"Ok, I'll be staying only for a night or two." Granny nodded her head and handed me a key. And I handed her tonight's dues. She smiled and said, "Oh I forgot to ask what's your name dear? For the log book." She had a big book with other names and room numbers in front of her. "Anastasia." I replied she looked confused but smiled any way and thanked me. I went to my room B5, and crashed.

Anastasia POV

In the morning I went back down stairs to eat since that was the only place I could find food so far and ordered the same thing since it didn't cost that much. Today Ruby gave me my food and left in an urgent matter and headed to another table and was in an intense conversation. I wouldn't have cared if I hadn't heard my name come up. "They said to beware and we knew they were gonna send people now this girl-" one man started and was cut off by ruby "Anastasia."

"Yes her, now she shows up, no one has ever seen her or heard of her, we need to look into her." Said a dirty blond man wearing a leather jacket and had his arm around a woman with black hair in a pixie cut who spoke next, "Or she could just be an innocent little girl." A blond woman looked at her like she was crazy "I doubt that. Trust me I've seen people like her, play off there size and looks as weakness and then they strike the hardest." I raised my eyebrows in surprise she looked like the kind of girl who got everything she wanted when she was younger but had a certain sadness and determination to keep going in her eyes. I recognized it because I saw that in the mirror every day. They kept talking when I couldn't take it any more I stormed over and made the statement that turned my life upside down.

"Look if you people are going to talk about me, either do it to my face or out of earshot cuz this is pathetic." The blond woman looked shocked, angry all at the same time yet gave me a little half smile the pixie-looking woman looked ashamed ruby looked shocked and the man looked mad. "Who. Are. You?" he questioned slowly. Just to make him angry I twisted a lock of my black wavy hair and rolled my bright green eyes. "Why should I tell you?" I asked accusingly. He jumped up and turned red "Who the hell are you! I will not let some stranger come into this town you must have some power or you wouldn't have been able to enter this town, if you don't answer I won't ask so nicely next time."

"David!" the black haired woman gasped. "My name is Anastasia." I sneered at him. He sat down and spoke more kindly this time. "I'm sorry, for being so rude but we don't get many strangers here and the ones we do aren't always up to any good." I looked at him he seem to be sincere "Mmhm it's fine I'll be going now."

I went to my room and stayed there the day browsed the TV, nothing good on, after a while I looked out my window and saw a ship. It was big and looked like a prate ship but most importantly I saw people on it and it looked like they were stoking up checking the sails. They were getting ready to leave! Which meant I was getting ready to leave I packed my bag and walked to the docks.

All of a sudden the ground started violently shaking. I ran for cover but it ended quickly. I quickly ran onto the ship and stashed my bag below decks in what looked like a broom closet that had a porthole in the side I looked out and saw the docks, _perfect_. After a few minutes of waiting I decided that if the ship didn't leave by tomorrow morning I would leave, but just as I thought that I saw a man and woman with a little boy run onto the dock. They threw a small object in the water I couldn't make out, But a whirl pool formed were it hit that caused a huge gust of wind that rocked the boat, and the three jumped in and were sucked up.

My eyes widened in shock especially when they didn't come back up. Suddenly I heard footsteps above deck. The boat lurched forward suddenly, and looking out the porthole, another swirling vortex had opened. And we were heading straight towards it. What had I gotten my self into this time?

* * *

After going into the swirling vortex of doom the boat kept shaking, and shaking. Violent winds hit the boat making it rock back and forth. Looking out the porthole I saw something shimmering in the water. Then it disappeared but something hit the boat, hard. Then the boat took on more hits, and looked like the boat was on the verge of capsizing.

This kept going on for a few minutes then out of my porthole I saw someone jump off of the ship! I recognized her as that blond girl from the diner. Then I saw the man that snapped at me dive in after her and pull her limp body back onto the ship.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. The storm let up. And in the distance I could make out the faint outline of land.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 6 views in the first hour! I'm so beyond happy its sickening. But any way, please review so I can know what you think about the story so I know what I can change. More views/reviews= more updates. Though I will be updating often since its Summer vacation.**

**Chapter 2: Unhappy reunion**

* * *

**Baby I'm not moving on,**

**I'll love you long after your gone**

**For you, for you**

**You would never sleep alone**

**I'll love you long after you're gone**

**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

**-Phillip Phillips**

* * *

Anastasia POV

I heard people walking above deck. And talking, though I couldn't make anything out. But I heard a door open. Some one was here I slowly backed into a wall trying to make myself less visible. It didn't work. A man with black hair and a hook for a hand came up and grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and dragged me out of the closet I was previously hiding in and brought me onto the man deck. And that's the last thing I saw before I was nocked out cold.

When I woke up all I recognized the pixie looking woman the blond and David, all form the diner. But besides the hook dude there were two new people. A woman with shoulder length black hair and red lips who was holding a _fireball?_ And a man who looked to be in his late 30's early 40's with gray hair to his shoulders holding a cane like he was ready to beat me with it. And surrounding me was forest but in front of me was water. My hands were bound behind my back

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman holding a fireball asked me in a regal, yet deadly tone. When I didn't answer David sighed, "Her name is Anastasia, she arrived in town yesterday."

"Is she one of them?" She further questioned. "No. At least I don't think so, I highly doubt she is."

"How old are you?" The hook guy asked me in a hurry, interrupting fire woman. "He looked truly terrified, yet almost desperate and hopeful at the same time. "17" I responded. "That's not possible." He looked like he might collapse. "Hook? Are you ok?" The blond asked, Hook? Like the Disney pirate? But he ignored her and continued to question me. "And your parents, Lass? Who are they?" My face darkened. "Out of he picture."

He looked down but didn't say anything for a moment. "Not any more." He looked up. "You look just like your mother." He looked close to tears. I looked around the pixie looked shocked and sorrowful same with David the blond just looked shocked. The other woman looked surprised and the older man looked pissed and horrified, but why I don't know. Then it really hit me what this man was saying. "No." I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, "YOUR LYING, YOUR NOT MY FATHER, YOU CAN'T BE YOU AREN'T!"

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but-"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE?" The older guy yelled. "Well, technically, she was no longer your wife." Hook said. "You stole her from me!" The two bickered back in fourth and pixie David and Blondie, looked like they were about to break up the fight but the other woman, looked annoyed. "It doesn't matter now, that was in the past." Hook finally said. "The point is," He looked at me, "I have my daughter back."

"No." I said. "What type of father just abandons their kid? I was on my own home less! For 5 freaking years! On the streets! You may have created me but you will NEVER be my father!" And with that I ran off and now one tried to stop me.

* * *

I had absolutely know idea were I was, nor did I care. I've gone through some sort of portal and found my walkout dad and saw some crazy lady holding a ball of freaking fire! No, too much for one day.

I was wandering around aimlessly, and was starving and tired so it shouldn't surprise anyone when I wandered straight into a net that swept me off the forest floor and into the trees above. Where I fought to get free. But I had no weapons.

To my left I heard a twig snap and I immediately turned my head towards the sound. And saw a boy who looked around 15. He was wearing a dark green cloak and his face twisted into a cruel smile. I didn't get scared easily and this boy sure as hell didn't scare me.

He cut the rope and I dropped to the ground. I tried to run but my hands were still bound. So the boy was able to grab me easily and throw me down to the ground I tried to fight back by kicking and biting. I got a good kick or two to his face and well, man parts. But he took a big rock from the ground and struck my in the head with it. Getting knocked out twice in one day couldn't be good for my health.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all the viewers! R&R! The more the faster I post**

**Chapter 3: The lost boys**

* * *

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago.**

**Hoping I could find true love along the broken road,**

**But I got lost a time or two,**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through.**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.**

**-Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Anastasia POV

When I woke up I was in a cage, hanging about ten feet off the ground. "Perfect" I muttered. I looked around to try and find a way down but once more, I had no weapons or way to cut the rope holding me up. The know holding up the cage was tied tightly but I tried to undo it any way. _Who the heck tied these knots?!_ I wondered after ten minutes I hadn't been able to even loosen them and my fingers were turning a bright red and it was still dark out.

After another five minutes of trying to free my self, and only loosening the knot slightly, some one appeared out of the woods. "Having fun there?" A deep voiced boy asked swinging his club back in forth. "Let me down!" I demanded. "And why would I do that?" He asked snickering.

So I did what I did best, lie my way out of it. "Because I came here with people. And they will come looking for me." I promised. To tell a good lie, some part of it had to be true. I did come with people but after what I said I doubt they were going to look for me. "Well we'll just have to see about that." The boy said slyly. Before walking to the base of the rope, pulling out a gleaming dagger and slashing through the rope.

I fell to the ground with a hard _thump_ and I landed on my shoulder funny. Most likely dislocated before I could pop it back into place, the boy grabbed my arm (the bad one) and yanked me up to my feet. I held back a hiss of pain I would not show weakness to this son of a- I lost my train of thought when I saw a dozen or so boys running around a huge blazing camp fire with a boy dressed in dark green with dirty blonde hair playing a pair of pipes.

The music was enchanting I was tempted to just sit and listen to the music forever, but no I had to show my strength and not give in which was obviously what he was trying to do. So instead of shying away like any other helpless girl when he looked at me I looked him dead in his blue grey eyes to stare him down he cracked an evil half smile and I sneered at him.

He stopped playing and the boys stopped dancing, "Looks like we have a guest." He said in a theatrical voice. And I couldn't help but notice his accent. I am a girl after all. "Looks like we have found our bargaining chip!" All the boys let out yells of glee. I raised an eyebrow, "I do hope for your sake your not talking about me." I said lazily trying to keep up an act. The boys looked at me and the main boy looked at me and said, "But of course we are who else would we be talking about? Hmm, Anastasia?"

"How the hell did you-"

"Well that argument between your dear ol' dad and yourself was pretty loud."

"You were spying on me?!"

"I don't need to. This entire island is under my control" my scowl deepened. If what this boy was claiming was true, I wouldn't be able to lie myself out of this, but charm. Only first, I wanted answers. "Control the island who are you and where am I?" I tried to act scared, and it seemed to work this boys' ego was to big for his own good. "Why, NeverLand of course! And as for my name, well think of it as a game, a guessing game." _NeverLand?_ That place from Disney? Is this some weird place for Disney fangirls and boys?

Well I guess the best thing for me to do at this point is to, play along. "Well if this is NeverLand as in _the_ NeverLand, and as you claim to be in 'control' you must be Peter Pan. And these," I gestured to the other boys, "Must be your lost boys." He smiled evilly, "Which makes you my lost girl."

* * *

Emma's POV

After the girl, Anastasia, ran Hook tried to go after her, I grabbed his arm to stop him though. "Trust me on this," I started, "Give her space after finding her father who left her homeless she's going to need time."

I looked over at David and Mary Margret, and the guilt on their faces made me want to take back the words, but they were true and I wasn't going to sugar coat it. Then I looked at Gold who as angry as he was also looked guilt ridden. All the parents here had left their children for one reason or the other. Including me.

Regina didn't seem fazed at all she was just angry we were still debating going after Henry or trying to find Hooks daughter. She didn't understand she always had her mother, until she banished her, she never gave up a child, only saved one in one way she was the best of us all at the moment.

"Come on! Lets go find my son!" She said in an angry annoyed tone. "Regina!" I snapped, "Look he's my son and we **will** find him nothing in this world or the next is going to stop me, but hook was just reunited with his daughter which based on his expression I don't think he ever thought he was going to see her ever again."

I was still holding on to Hook to keep him from bolting I released him, but instead of running he fell to the ground drew up his knees, pulled out his flask and drank away. "Great now we are going to have a drunken pirate." Regina muttered. "You can do this your way, the slow way but I'm going to go find my son." And with that we all watched her disappear into a purple cloud of smoke. "And I, my grandson." Rumple said before disappearing himself.

I reached down and snatched Hooks flask from him and flung it into the ocean. "What the bloody hell did you do that for!?" He yelled. "Keeping you sober. You won't be any use to use drunk." I snapped, "We are going to find my son and your daughter too, and we'll take her back home kicking and screaming if we have to but get off of your sorry ass and lets go!" Every one looked at me in shock but I walked into the forest and heard the footsteps behind me letting me know that they were following and I heard David murmur to Mary Margret, "She gets that from you, you know?"

* * *

Anastasia POV

After cussing out 'Pan' and calling him a few choice names I ended up right where I started out, in the cage. Where I spent the first few minutes screeching, "Screw you! You're a complete mental case! Let me go!" but no one seemed to want to listen to me. My shoulder hurt and was getting worse by the minute, most likely cuz I kept ramming into the walls of my cage hoping they'd break since it was made out of wood.

No such luck and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go back into place. "I could help you know?" Came a voice from the darkness. And the king of pricks walked out into the moonlight. "With your shoulder, I mean."

"Or you could just let me out." I suggested sweetly. "After what you said? I don't think so. You need a timeout." He smirked "You son of a-"

"If I were you I'd watch my tongue. You wouldn't want your _father_ to hear you say such language no would you?"

"He is not my father."

"Say what you want, but you are his daughter and _I_ think he will do whatever I say to get you back."

* * *

**So I threw in a little bit of Emma's POV tell me if you liked it or not and if I should try anyone ****else's POV XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank GailyGail for answering some questions I had about writing and one of my real life friends for giving me an idea for this chapter. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing enjoy peoples of the internet!****  
**

**Chapter 4: magic**

* * *

**Looking for an exit in this world of fear**

**I can see the path that leads the way.**

**Mama never left, and daddy needs me here.**

**-Christina Perri**

* * *

Anastasia POV

The sun never seemed to come up here in NeverLand. I had been in many frightening situations before. I've had knifes and guns pulled on me before, hell I've even been stabbed before, not pleasant. But I had never truly felt fear till this moment. Magic was real. And the corrupt evil boy keeping me hostage here had proved it to me in the most repulsive way possible.

All the fairy tales you were told as children were_ real_. Meaning my father was _the_ Captain Hook. But he sure didn't look like him did he cut off his notorious perm and shave that hideous mustache?

"How is our dear little lost girl doing this fine evening?" The devil himself asked as he sauntered into view. All I could do was sneer I wasn't going to let weakness show. Or else he'd win. "Aww" he said with fake sympathy, "No longer anything to say? Pity. I had _so_ loved your spirit." I looked him dead in the eye, "When I get out of here, which I will, you better watch out not even your precious _magic_ will be able to save you."

He smiled devilishly, "Just what I wanted to hear I bet your_ daddy_ will be here soon." I rammed my self into the cage for the hundredth time and felt the stinging return to my shoulder, but I ignored it. I snarled at Pan "Let. Me. Out. Now." He chuckled in delight. "Is your shoulder still bothering you? You know if you agree to my turns not only will I heal you, I'll let you out."

I hesitated. If he let me out I could try to escape. I could be free. But could I do what he wanted me to do to absolute strangers? Yes I hated my father, for what he did to me. I blamed him for every hardship I went through, every family I had left. But he was still my father. "Go screw yourself." I growled at him.

He tut-tuted at me. "Now Annie, can I call you Annie? You might want to be a little nicer I have been a very generous host to you I haven't tortured you, into submission_ yet_, but instead offered you freedom, well of the cage at least." When I ignored him he seemed to get angry. He rolled his right hand into a fist, and the pain in my shoulder intensified. I had to hold back a scream by biting my lip so hard I felt the metallic taste of blood brush my tongue.

"Now Annie, I could force you to do this fairly easily with magic, but what's the fun in that? Nothing. You will do this by your own free will even if I have to wait all night." The pain lessened slightly on my shoulder, "Now will you betray your father for me." I stayed silent. "Fine, have it your way." He reached his hand out and into my chest. My eyes widened with shock but remained speechless. And he pulled out my heart. Which was a bright pinkish red, but when I looked closer I noticed a few small black smudges. I'd never even smoked!

"Hmm" Pan muttered. "Looks like you've been a bad girl I wonder what you did. Care to share?" I kept ignoring him. He shrugged as if to say oh well. And squeezed my heart the pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt before I let out a scream of pain that I couldn't hold back tears started forming in my eyes.

"Please….stop" I was able to choke out. Pan stopped. "Are you ready to comply? Hmm? Lost girl." I looked up and said, "Fine I'll do it."

"Good girl." Pan said as he thrust my heart back into my chest.

* * *

Hook's POV

We trudged through the forest trying to stumble upon any clue as to where Henry might be with no luck. And as ashamed as I am to say the boy was the last thing on my mind. Anastasia. She was alive. All these years I had thought her to be dead. And if she had snuck onto m ship back in the land where Storybrooke was located how was she only 17. She was 12 last I saw her. The memory was still painful, he hadn't wanted to leave her but he had to after- "Hook!" Emma called interrupting my thoughts.

"Aye lass?" I called back. "You used to live here, do you have any idea where we could start looking? Because this aimless wandering, isn't getting much done." I tried to push Anastasia to the back of my thoughts and thought back to my years here in NeverLand. "TinkerBell" I replied. "TinkerBell?" Emma questioned, "As in the little fairy that followed Peter Pan like a love struck fly? That TinkerBell?"

"I have no bloody idea where you'd get the idea she was 'loves truck' she hates the boys guts." This seemed to surprise Emma. "Ok well lead the way to TinkerBell" she walked from the back of the line we had all formed and walked in front of me, "You know lass, If you wanted to be closer to me, you could've just asked." I told her quietly as she rolled her eyes and kept walking, and I followed behind.

* * *

Random Lost boy POV

I was hiding behind a bush. Though I expected Pan knew this. Pan knew all. "So Anastasia, I get the feeling you don't quite believe that you are here at NeverLand-" He was cut off by the girl, which surprised me he didn't do something horrible to her.

"Of course I don't you all are just a complete group of nut cases who I would really recommend to a therapist." She said smugly. "Oh really?" his leader started. "What if I could _make _you believe?"

"Good luck trying." She turned her back to him. And Pan smiled cruelly. What was he planning to do? "Why don't I show you what I do to those who can't mind their own business?" Suddenly I was pulled from my hiding place behind my rock. "This here is Quinn and he has been a lost boy for about a year now isn't that right Quinn?" I gulped and nodded nervously.

"And Quinn here is about to learn the penalty for spying on this little chat of ours, while you learn about magic. I'll kill two birds with one stone, or in this case a lost boy." Pan smiled cruelly before making a ball of fire appear in his hand and he set me ablaze. The heat burned and charred my skin I watched the horrified face of the girl, Anastasia look upon me in horror and Pans face twist into a scowl My screams filled the forest and my last sight ever on this earth was the gleaming stars. The girl felt bad for me now she'd have to just wait to see what Peter had in store for her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so some violence I'd be ****lying if I said I didn't like a little violence in a story. Who feels the same way? So more violence or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the other chapters this will go for all the chapters!**

**I own nothing! Wish I did but I don't…yet… jk!**

* * *

**The trouble with love is**

**It can tear you up inside**

**Make your heart believe a lie**

**-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

Anastasia POV

After agreeing to Pan's terms I was let out of the cage. Then with a wave of his hand my shoulder was completely healed. As if it had never happened. He smiled in dark satisfaction. He had won I had caved.

He sent me off into the woods to find Hook and the rest of his companions.

Pan had given me a general direction to head in. so I kept heading straight. After about five minutes of walking I heard talking, no, bickering.

"I'm pretty sure I could find the blasted fairy, if you'd get off your high horse you high highliness. And just let me lead the way but no! You need to do everything your way, well guess what mate, that's not the way things work here-" The first voice I recognized as Hook but the second voice belonged to David.

"Look _pirate_," he spoke the word like it was an insult, "Be as it may, even if you've lived here, it is _ my_ family we are looking for. Got it? So you be a good navigator, and just stick to telling us left or right, and maybe I'll give you a cookie when we get back."

The arguing went on and on threats were made, harsh words were used. It was all very funny, but I had a job to do.

I rushed out of he bush's to make it look like I had been running and not spying, "I've found you guys! Finally!" I said out of breath.

* * *

Emma's POV

"We need to leave, now!" Anastasia had told us quickly She explained to she had managed to escape Pan by tricking a lost boy into opening the cage just for a stretch, then knocked him out, and Spent the last hour or two trying to find us.

I tried to use my 'super power' to tell if she was lying. And she was. The girl was convincing I'd give her that much. I could tell every one else was buying her little act. Especially Hook, who just wanted to believe his daughter wanted to be with him. Even David, who obviously didn't like her, was buying it.

She was good.

After her bogus story, the group led by David at that point, agreed to keep looking for Tink so she could help us defeat Pan. Anastasia was reluctant to agree. Moat likely to afraid to see Pan in the others eyes but not mine. After the group had started walking, I pulled Anastasia aside and demanded the truth. "Please, Emma. Pan, he did, horrible things to me. Made me witness indescribable acts. You can't blame me for being nervous about talking to him. Much less trying to fight him!" She exclaimed.

I looked her dead in the eye, "That monster has my son. If you are a security risk to him, I don't care who your father is I will not hesitate to take you out." She looked back at me with a hidden ferocity, "Oh I don't doubt that for a _second_." She hissed the word second, "But sorry. I'm just not into you like that." And with that she swaggered off to the rest of the group. Well I knew two things for certain, I under no circumstances trusted this girl, but she could be useful in the right situation, and she was sure as hell Captain Hook's daughter.

* * *

Anastasia POV

I could already tell Emma had no trust in me. I could see it in her eyes. Oh well I just needed the trust of the rest, and only until Pan told me he no longer required my services.

I walked behind Hook and in front of Mary Margret (which I learned to be her name) because David wouldn't let me behind her in fear I'd stab her or something.

After about a total of five minutes of walking Hook called a break. We all looked confused considering we all could go for an hour or two more at the least.

But hook grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me a little farther from the group. "Anastasia, you can't keep acting like we don't need to talk about this." I didn't even look at him when I said, "It's not acting. I am _not _going to talk about this. Especially with you"

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and said at least let me tell you the whole story. Then judge me."

I looked at the ground, the trees, anything but him. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know the reason my parents dumped me on the streets. "You have five minutes, go"

* * *

Emma POV

After Hook pulled away Anastasia, I still couldn't grasp the fact he had a _kid_. He seemed like the type of guy who would never settle down. But I guess he did, once.

I walked over to David and Mary Margret. They were in a deep conversation. And when they noticed me they looked up slowly. Mary Margret had a look in her eyes that I hadn't seen since she first tried to talk to me about he whole abandonment thing. Uh-oh.

"Emma. I understand you've heard this from us a thousand times but, you know we love you? Right?" I was getting this speech again? I really didn't want to hear it. Not after all I'd been through. "Emma it was the hardest thing we ever had to do. We had to give up being parents before we even got the chance _to_ be parents. I understand what you went through was hard but I don't think _you_ understand the difficulties we as parents go through when we make that decision to let you go." I looked up to them. "The difficulties _ you_ went through look I've been on both end of the spectrum, I've been given up and I've given up a child. But nothing, _nothing_ is worse then growing up wondering, what did I do? What's wrong with me? I grew up not believing love! Love which is supposed to be the strongest thing in all the realms! I thought it was a sham! Something made up, a cruel trick played on you by yourself, something that only caused pain. And now you say you gave me up because you 'loved' me? It just proves nothing good can ever come from love good or bad."

Mary Margret looked at me with horror in her face and David with disappointment. "Love, is a figment of the imagination. Created only to lead you to pain, remorse and regret and hatred. Love _is_ evilness in itself. Love is what creates it, and nurtures it. If there is no such thing as an unhappy ending then there is no such thing as love, cuz some poor soul will end up getting sucker punched in the end."

* * *

Anastasia POV

I left my father with tears in my eyes. _We both loved you very much._ I remembered him saying. _ You look so much like her. We tried to come back for you but it was to late. I thought you were dead. I still love you._

The explanation I had waited my whole life for, all came down to one thing, love. I couldn't do what Peter had asked me to do. Not know the circumstances had changed. I told the others I was going to sleep I could feel all the tension in the area, looks like something happened between Emma and Mary Margret during my fathers and my chat.

I pulled out the leather cord necklace from my pocket and put it on and clutched the gold pendant and thought only six words before falling asleep _I wish to see Peter Pan._

* * *

**A/N: wow so how did you guys feel about Emma's little rant? Now please remember she is going through a lot right now, so is going off on pretty much everything. I know this story is out of order but oh well its called fiction for a reason. If the characters seem OOC well sorry let me know what our problem is and I'll try to fix it. R&R so I know if the story is doing ok. Oh and the PeterxAnnie fluff will be coming soon within the next few chapters. Speaking of are chapters to short? let me know! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How did I get here**

**Think I know what I did**

**Always worked real hard**

**Maybe I missed something**

**I'm not into pointing fingers**

**Showin who's right or wrong**

**Cause maybe I was coin fine on my own**

**-Janet Jackson**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth**

Anastasia POV

_(Flash backs in italics) _

"_Her name was Milah. Hook started. And she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. On the inside, and out. when she laughed its like the entire world stopped. I loved her."_

"_Yes it's true she was already married to the cowardly crocodile. But, well that didn't exactly stop us from seeing each other. One day we decided to set sail and come back for her son Bae in a year or two. And she regretted every day that we hadn't brought him with us in the first place." _

"_After the first year or two, of just sailing where ever the wind took us, Milah became impregnated. With a baby girl. And the father of her son, Bae had become the dark one. We couldn't risk going back. Because we didn't want the crocodile to harm you."_

"_So we didn't we kept sailing. Everything seemed to be going extremely well. You were and adventurus little lass, you were and a little devil to always playing tricks always playing tricks on my crew."_

"_One day…we made port at a near by harbor. And I went to get a drink…the crocodile found me…and said we were to fight the next morning. H asked where Milah was but in an attempt to protect her I had told him she was dead. The next morning I tried to persuade Milah to run and escape but she was a stubborn lass. She refused to leave but agreed to at least stay below decks. With you."_

"_When the crocodile appeared for the duel, he played dirty. Used magic. Right as he was about to slit m throat, Milah appeared. She stopped him, but then….you came up from below decks…rumplestiltskin was so enraged that….that… he grabbed Milah's heart straight from her chest…and crushed it right in front of me. Killing her. And he promised a worse fate for you. You were 11 at the time."_

"_The next morning, I stole a memory potion, you had to forget this life, and new ones replaced the old. But magic always comes at A price, I'm afraid. Every house you could ever call a home, something was bound to happen. Burn to the ground, loss of all their money, even death. But I didn't understand this at the time. So I gave you to a good family. Every thing was good."_

"_But then, the curse hit. And the family was able to get ou to a part pf the land that would go untouched by the curse, were you remained, never aging stuck at 12. After many years, your adoptive mother, was cursed by a powerful sorseress"_

"_Then I reckon you stumbled upon a portal. It's the only explanation. And was transported to _

_a land without magic. I spent years trying to find you, but I couldn't I assumed you were dead"_

_Every thing my parents did, really was out of love. It was also my fault my mother was dead. "Who- Who were my adoptive family?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. They couldn't birth a child, and I knew they'd take good care of you. And they did."_

* * *

The necklace worked. I was in a white room in the dream world. I looked around but nothing else was in the room. A few moments later, I saw Peters green shirt. "So my lost girl, Anything to report." I stayed silent. She chuckled darkly, "Now don't go telling me you are going back on our deal?" My silence must've answered his question."

"Fine, how about we change the deal, eh? If you don't spy for me I will_ kill _every one in your merry little gang in the most painful way I know possible. Starting with your daddy."

My glare didn't waver for a second when he made that threat. But I couldn't let him harm anyone. "They are going to TinkerBell for help." I said quietly.

Peter Pan smiled cruely then walked up to me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. And I glared at him even harder, but he seemed not to notice "That's a good little lost girl." He told me quietly. I was repulsed by his touch but deep inside of me there was something that yearned for it.

* * *

I woke up on the moist ground. And Mary Margret hovering over me. I let out a gasp of surprise but she covered my mouth with her hand. She gestured for me to get up. I did as I was told, she uncovered my mouth and led me a little way farther form the group.  
A first I was worried she had found out and was going to kill me, but she seemed harmless enough. Though I had seen her fight some lost boys, then she was plenty harmful.

She sat down on a rock and asked me to do the same. "I know that you already know that your father is Captain Hook, but do you know who the rest of us are?" I shook my head no. This was a waste of time that I could be using gathering information, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to have this conversation. "Well first of all you can start calling me Snow. Mary Margret is a bit of a mouthful."

"Snow as in?" I asked in confusion. "Snow White." My mouth dropped. This was snow white. To be honest I had never liked Snow White. She was too helpless for her own good. But this Snow White was one I could respect, and admire.

"So that would make David,"

"Prince Charming"

"And Emma is…?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know about her," Mary- I mean _Snow_ then explained how Emma was her daughter who was sent to this world while everyone in Fairytale Land was transported to Storybrooke where they remained for 28 years. With fake memories and know idea who they really were. Until Emma came and saved them all. Snow called her something,_ The Savior_?

She told me about every one in Storybrooke and their lives. About Red Riding Hood, the dwarves, even The Evil Queen.

I could've listened to her all day, but David came rushing through the bushes, "Snow we need to- what are you doing here?" He seemed disturbed about my presence. He didn't like me. And the feeling was muteral. He was to up tight.

"It doesn't matter, Emma just came back with information. Henry _is_ with Pan. And she ran into Regina, she's back at camp and they're finding a way to talk to henry."

"That's great news!" Exclaimed Snow. So she was a little perky, oh well. We dashed back to camp.

When we arrived Emma and Regina (Who turns out to be the Evil Queen) were talking into a small object at first I thought it was a ohine, but when we got closer I saw that it was infact a mirror. They snapped the mirror shut and turned around to update us.

Henry was alive, but with Pan, and he would be waiting for us.

The decision was made. _We were going after Pan that night._

* * *

**A/N: ok… so not my favorite chapter. this one was really just a filler give you some background info on Annie. But trust me there is wayyy more R&R how do you feel about the Snow and Annie bonding?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and insecure**

**You found me, you found me**

**Lyin' on the floor**

**Surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait?**

**Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late,**

**You found me, you found me.**

**-The Fray**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back where I started**

Anastasia POV

_No no no no no no no no no. _I kept repeating in my mind. We couldn't attack Pan. I had just told him we were getting help, and _not_ attacking. I needed a way to tell Pan. Or else every one else here would pay. And the necklace only worked in my sleep.

I had an idea, an awful, terrible idea.

I swayed, "Guys. I don't feel so good." I said in a light voice. I dropped to the ground. This was a tactic I'd used many times. So the fall didn't hurt any more.

Everyone gathered around me. The worried expression in my fathers face absolutely broke my heart. But I kept up my act. They were all gasping and calling for me but I shut my eyes and after many years of practice, shut my eyes, slowed my heartbeat, and made myself pass out. Before going 100% under I clutched my pendant and whispered so no one else could hear, "I wish to see Peter Pan."

* * *

Peter POV

I was playing my pipes for the boys. They were all dancing wildly. I may not act like it, but I did love my lost boys. They were all my family I had never had. Even if I had killed Quinn, he had not been loyal. I had gotten information from Felix, my most trusted and loyal Lost boy and friend.

They boys were dancing, and laughing, joking, and jus having funny. I had given them the life they would have never had. Half way through my song, I heard whispering in the back of my head, _I wish to see Peter Pan_. I smirked to myself.

I made my way to Felix who was carving a new club and laughing with some other of the older Lost boys. "Felix, watch them, I need to take care of something." Felix of course knew what I was talking about immediately and nodded and I headed over to my tree fort in the treetops. They were enchanted so you couldn't see them unless you were a Lost boy, nor could you get to them. Every lost boy had their own.

I crawled into my hammock and fell asleep..

* * *

Anastasia POV

Instead of the white room I had been in before, I was in a fiery red hot room with fire columns blasting in my face every five seconds a column got m right in my arm and I let out a hiss of pain I continued getting blasted and I fell to the floor the pain getting to be to much. My lungs felt like they were burning I was on my own, and I couldn't save my self. I clutched the pendant even more, _Please, I need you._

* * *

I woke up in a hammock. Gently sawing to a nice breeze. _Hawaii? _ I thought,_ no_. Different trees. I got up and my body felt awful. I looked my self over, and I had red burn marks covering my tan skin. I poked my raw skin and felt my skin tingle were I poked myself. I tried to stand up, but felt like I was going to collapse.

After trying a few more times I was able to stand and walk to what I figured to be a door. The floor was all wood. And so were the walls. honestly this whole place looked like the Swiss Family tree house in Disney World. When I left he part of the tree house I was in I walked across small rope bridges that connected all the tree houses. There had to be 20 at the very least. All the houses were in the upmost portion of the trees, and I couldn't find my way down. The jump was waaay to far.

I tried finding maybe a piece of rope that I could slide down with, but no such luck. Looking, and looking, I couldn't find anything useful. So I turned around to head back to the original housing I had been in.

But as soon as I turned around, I faced the devil himself. Peter Pan smirked at my surprised reaction. "Now, now Annie." He said with delight in his voice, "Why can't you ever just stay Put?

"Well I wouldn't want to make anything to easy for you."

"Oh, but you are" he stated darkly. "How is your dear little head anyway?"

"Just fine, thank you" I could play along with his whole _nice_ act. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened." The bloody bastard had the nerve to smirk as if this was all one funny joke. Like I hadn't just gotten kidnapped. I could barely remember anything before waking up, but I know for a fact I wasn't with Peter fricking Pan.

"Oh after you so nobly tried to contact when you and your family where planning to attack me, instead of getting transported to the Dreamland, like arranged, you were transported to, well there is no official title for it think of it as a Netherland. A place between worlds. As to how you got there, well I plan on letting you figure that out for yourself." He finished playfully. "Or you could just- wait! What do you mean family? Only my father is part of that group?" He chuckled darkly and gave an exasperated sigh like he was explaining all of this to a child.

"Well dear Annie, if Captain Hook is your father, and Milah is your mother, that would make Baelfire who is the dark ones and Milahs son, your half brother. And little Bae had a son named Henry with Emma who I believe you've met and you already know her parents."

"Which means you kidnapped my nephew!"

"Details, details."

"Where is he?!"

"That you don't need to concern yourself with." He relied calmly. Infuriated I walked away, still not having the slightest idea how to get down. I heard Pan chuckled as he followed me. "And what do you think your doing?" I growled. "I'm going to watch this very entertaining spectacle. Oh I'm sorry I should probably use an easier vocabulary. You've been on your own since you were 12 correct? Well then you don't have the best education hmm?"

It was sad but true.

"You know. I could always teach you." Pan said. They way he said it was, gentle. But it was to good to be true. "Ya right" I scoffed. He stroked my arm from behind. "Just something to think about, love." I snapped backwards and turned around to face him, "I don't know what type of game your playing at, but don't ever bring my past into it again."

The jerk smirked. A smirk that annoyed me to no end, but at the same time intrigued me. "And how the bloody hell do you get down from here!?"I finally cracked and yelled.

"Easy like this" He took one last step towards me closing the space between us we were inches, no, centimeters apart. Even though he was a good few inches taller than me I could feel his breath on me as he looked down at me. And soon we were floating. Like actually floating my feet were off the ground! I gripped Peter closer to me and he chuckled as he held me.

Still in the air even though, he could drop me and kill me instantly, which I wouldn't put it past him, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt safe. But this feeling wouldn't last long.

* * *

**A/N: A little fluff, not much but hey, its a start but I do see a more in the future. So does anyone have any guesses as to how Annie is only 17? I left a huge hint in this chapter. Put your guess in the reviews and whoever gets it right first, I'll PM them I'll incorporate anything (in variation) of their choosing into the story even a little 'moment' for peter and annie or a character R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What you see 's not what you get**

**With you there's just no measurement **

**No way to tell What's real from what isn't there**

**-Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

**Chapter 8:The Deal**

Anastasia POV

We had stew for dinner that night made of some boar one of the Lost boys probably found earlier that day. It was pretty good. Peter was playing his pipes like every night, the music was so enchanting, so beautiful. Not like I could tell him though, I still refused to let him. Just cuz he may have won a battle, doesn't mean he won the war.

Looking around the campfire, I saw a new boy. With wild brown hair red cheeks, and a look of complete innocence. I saw Peter go down towards him and say a few words. I watched the boys expression and tried to read him, his face went straight to one of distrust, smart kid, then to sadness, he kept talking in a way that looked like he was trying to convince Peter of something.

Peter threw his head back in laughter, and spoke more to the boy. And when he left the boys face just fell in defeat. I was getting up to talk to him but Peter ruined it with an announcement, "I'd like to play a song for our special guest!" I rolled my eyes "Drama queen" I murmured. He turned to me and said with a deep voice, "And maybe it will give our Lost girl some new perspective." I glared at him.

The song was beautiful, it made me want to go up to him and beg, _beg_, for his forgiveness. _NO_, my subconscious fought, _do NOT give in!_ I tried to block out the music tune it out, anything to distract me. I could still hear the music, and I was aware of it, but it's well, _influence_ on me seemed to cease.

The boys were back to dancing around the fire once more, don't they ever stop? Even the new boy was dancing! _No. _I was done with this. I am NOT going to let this person dictate my life. I cannot, will not be controlled. I stood up and confidently walked over to the boy. And almost as I reached the boy so I could grab him and bolt, but Peter had other plans.

He grabbed my hand and pulled away from the fire. "What are you doing?"

"Escaping this freak show."

"But, you don't want to do that.

"Give me one good reason."

"Well, besides being your only means of survival, we both know you'd miss me to much." I glowered at him as he walked closer to me closing the space between us when my back hit a tree. He put his hand by my ear and whispered into my other ear, "And don't you think for a second, you can deny it because you can't." He slowly pulled away, but only for a second as he crashed his lips onto my own.

* * *

Emma's POV

After Anastasia passed out Mary Margret and Hook tried frantically to wake her up, with no success. I honestly couldn't tell if this was a hoax or not, at first it seemed like it, but here she was, out cold.

Slowly burn marks appeared on her arms, legs and generally her whole body I winced when I remembered Henry had once gone through this, but in order too, you need to go through the sleeping curse.

When had that happened to her? And who would put her under?

All of a sudden a strong cold wind came so strong it almost threw me to the ground. The trees started to shake. Strange sounds surrounded us. Then it all stopped. I looked around.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword, preparing for a fight. But out of the shadows came, well another shadow, _Pan's_ shadow Hook tried to fend it off with his sword and defend his daughter but the shadow flew past him and threw him against a tree, most likely giving him a minor concussion.

The shadow picked up Anastasia's still unconscious form. I tried to hit the shadow, but there was no way to even attempt without stabbing right through Anastasia which I don't think Hook would take a strong liking to.

Then the shadow flew off with out a trace with Anastasia.

* * *

It took a while to get every one on their feet David had been knocked unconscious when he tried to get to Mary Margret when she tried to defend Anastasia from the shadow. But got knocked out in the process.

When Hook came around, it was a scene of threats, cursing, and explicatory gestures. "Hook! Calm down! She escaped Pan once, she can do it again!" I tried to reason with him. "No he'll just crack down on his defenses! The lass may be strong, but she doesn't stand a chance!"

"Look Hook, I know you see her as a defenseless little girl, but she isn't! She can take care of herself, like she's done for years, because of you!." That comment earned me a harsh glare from not only Hook, but everyone else. "Someone had to say it. Hook you are always worrying about here, she's not that little girl you abandoned! She knows how to defend herself and take care of herself, you can't try to make up for those years _you_ left her to face. _On. Her. Own._" I threw in as much venom as I could into those last words.

Hook sneered and stomped off into the woods. I must've really pissed him off because he didn't bother with a snide comment he just, left.

David gave me the, _follow him or else,_ look. I groaned, but obliged.

I stalked off into the woods trying to find him with no avail. After another five minutes, when I was considering just turning back and hoping to find him later on, I heard voices. One of them being the renowned pirate himself.

"_Give her back." _He said icily.

"This sounds familiar!" The second voice said. Pan. I thought I could see him and Hook talking. And whereas Hook had a furious look of complete hate, Pan had a face of clear delight in Hook's frustration. "Oh yes! You sound just like your beloved _crocodile._ Give her back, give her back!" Pan mocked.

Hook pushed Pan against and pinned him there with his hook against Pan's neck. But Pan just laughed, "How bout I make you a deal, eh? _Pirate_? I'll give you precious Annie, if she goes _willingly._"

"Of course, she'd come, who would want to be with a monster like _you_?" Pan laughed in response, "Oh, you'd be quite surprised. Who knows, I might even steal a kiss." He grinned evilly then disappeared. "BASTARD! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Hook yelled to the sky. I walked from the shadows and placed my hand on Hook's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those, things, while I still completely stand by every word I said, I could've possibly put it in a better sense."

He turned to look at me, "Aye lass. You could've, but your right, but if that idiot thinks he can touch my daughter-"

"Don't go all over protective dad on me! Let's go back to David and Mary Margret, and find out where this jerk is." We started walking back to the group, with a suitable silence, but of course Hook had to open his big fat mouth and ruin it all. "Lass, you always refer to your mom and dad by there names, why?" I sighed. "Listen Hook, you might not like what you're going to hear, but it's the truth. As much as I want to accept them as family, I can't. I understand their reasoning of leaving me, but that doesn't change the fact, they left me in the first place. They can't take that back. And they can't take back those years I was by myself, or all the times I looked in the mirror and ask what's wrong with me? What did I do!?"

Hook looked to the ground. And continued walking, now everything just felt awkward, until we finally reached the others.

* * *

After fighting off an attempt raid from the Lost boys we finally made it to TinkerBell, who we decided would probably be a good consultant for Fighting Pan. We were right.

"Don't even bother trying to fight Pan unless you have an exit plan off this island right away." We all looked at each other, we still had the Jolly Rodger, but we couldn't leave Gold and Regina.

"Well can you at least tell us where the camp is so we can scope it out, get a few ideas?" Tink sighed and reluctantly told us Pan's location. "Thank you, Hook and I will check it out, see if they even _have_ Henry and Anastasia." Hook nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you and Hook going to the camp yourselves." Mary Margret said hesitantly. "Ya well we're going any way we can handle it." I grabbed Hook's arm and walked into the woods with him.

So yes I was a little mad still at them, but I wanted to get off this god-forsaken island, and playing it safe wasn't going to get that accomplished. When Hook and I arrived at the camp we watched from a distance, we saw lots of boys dancing wildly around a blazing fire, among them, Henry.

I started to get out from behind the bush we were hiding behind, but Hook grabbed me. NO we couldn't blow it. There were only two of us and about two dozen of them. And Pan would surely catch us.

Speaking of which were was he? And Anastasia, they were both gone. Hook seemed to notice this too, so we started to investigate. We walked around the perimeter of the camp. Then in the distance we saw them. We walked closer, trying to get close without Pan noticing, but he seemed a bit… distracted. He had Anastasia in a tight embrace and was kissing her passionately. While Anastasia had her arms wrapped around his neck. Pan had her pressed against a tree, and his hands were starting to roam. I looked over at Hook and he had nothing but murder in his eyes.

* * *

Anastasia POV

When Peter kissed me I didn't know how to react. But hey, as much as I disliked the guy, he _was_ a good kisser so I kissed him back. He moved his hands to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

He pressed me harder against the tree, and his tongue grazed along my lips as I opened them.

He slowly backed his head away, but still held me. "See? You do want to be here. Don't you?" I didn't know what he was trying to get at, he had to know I wanted to go home, good kisser or not, I do not taking being help hostage very well. But like every thing else on this island, I could play along, "Well, it _does_ have its perks, being on this island…" I grinned mischievously, "Yes, yes it does." He responded coyly.

There was rustling of leaves behind me I went to turn around, but Peter grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to him don't worry about it, probably just an animal. But we do need to get back to camp. Unless, you would like to stay behind and.." he said darkly squeezing me tighter. "No we should get back, plus what's the fun in just giving into you?" Peter sighed dramatically. "Fine. Have it your way, let's go." And he gently pulled me back to camp. Before we left I heard more rustling. Once more I tried to turn to look but all I saw before Peter pulled me away was something shiny gleaming in the night before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Lots of stuff came up so I was a bit occupied to to make up for it I wrote a much longer ****chapter (Sorta). Oh and julseykins was able to guess the thing from the last chapter so yay! I don't think I'm forgetting anything else so R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**You, you remind me of a love I once knew**

**Is it a dream or is it dejavu**

**-Mary J Blige**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Can't help it**

Emma POV

"I'll kill him!" Hook declared. "I'll kill him with my bare hook!"

I had to hold him back when he fist saw Ana kiss Pan. He was ready to charge at the boy, but even though I couldn't blame him and wanted him to do it, we couldn't risk being caught. And Pan was too preoccupied to notice our presence.

We were walking back to Tink's hut while Hook went off on his angry rant.

Let's just say when we arrived I was more then relieved. Yes I thought the experience was… disturbing, and yes I felt betrayed, but common now. She's a teenage girl, on an island with teenage boys, it was bound to happen.

But I couldn't help but mentally laugh at Hook. His usual calm, go with the flow attitude had all but disappeared, and looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"What happened?" Mary Margret asked hurriedly. "You two were gone for so long! Did you find Henry? What about Ana?"

I looked at Hook. _He_ could explain this one I sat back to watch he show. "Well lets see, My daughter who I haven't seen in 5 years ran away after about 5 hours of knowing her father and decided to go and whore herself off and make out with a slimy little git, who in fact does not give a damn about her! Oh, and yes Henry is fine."

Henry. He was everything to me. I was going to get him back, no matter what it took. I promised as Mary Margret and David tried to figure out what Hook just said.

* * *

Ana POV

I knew Peter was playing at something. But I wasn't going to let him know I knew. This could all really play into my favor. This was what I was thinking when I was currently making out with Peter.

He had me on my back in his hammock in his tree house (More comfortable then it sounds.) And he was on top of me running his hand down my leg and his other on the back of my neck. He slid his hand up from my leg and up into my shirt and removed his lips from mine and onto my neck and nipped at it. A small gasp escaped my lips. I've kissed guys before, but none were like_ this_.

No matter how much I wanted t hate Peter I couldn't. Not completely. He was horrible and cruel. He was a monster. But when he held me, it all seemed to fade. My body fit into his perfectly. And I loved it. His lips found mine again. We moved in perfect harmony. My hands explored him while his started to move farther North.

I grabbed his hands and he lifted his head, and gave a questioning look. "Not yet." He groaned but got off of me. All of the Lost boys had gone to sleep for the night. Peter laid down next to me and held me with his chest to my back. I sighed contently. Yup, definitely up to something. But I was getting something out of this. "So where were we last night?"

"Math and English."

"Ahh, so, to find x in a quadratic formula-" For the next couple hours Peter gave me my lessons, which we decided last night would be a regular thing. Because he was right I didn't have anything past a 7th grade education, and I wanted this knowledge. After the lessons we just laid there And a reoccurring thought popped into my head. "Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"How come, the pendant took me to that fire room? Instead of the white one?"

He grinned coyly. "Yes, well I assumed you wouldn't know. And the thought must be driving you crazy. " I turned to face him, and glared at him. He laughed. "The sleeping curse."

"What?"

"The sleeping curse. Are you hard of hearing?"

"Smart ass, what is that I mean."

"Probably smarter then yours, but anyway in your world you know the story of Sleeping Beauty? And Of course you know Snow white?"

"Yes"

"Well looks like you've been under the same curse that our dear little princesses have faced. As to how I have no bloody idea but you did. And all people how come out of the curse, if they can fall into a deep enough sleep will be taken back to that room."

I turned back over and thought this through. When could I have gone through this? Peter seemed to notice my distress, "Sleep on that pet."

"Ugh" I sat up from the hammock and started towards my own tree house that I had been assigned. Before I could reach the door I looked over my shoulder and smirked, "Don't _ever_ call me pet again. Got it" And he smirked back.

And with that I sauntered out of his tree house and into mine. And laid down in my own hammock. Where not even 15 minutes later, she felt extra weight added to the hammock and an arm drape around her waist.

I smiled to myself. I slowly turned my head to face the frowning face of none other then Peter Pan. "Shut. Up." He said as he closed his eyes, and went to sleep. I smiled smugly, and went to sleep myself.

* * *

Peter would never admit to this, but even though he did indeed have ulterior motives for creating feelings inside of Annie for himself but there was something else. Something he wouldn't dare put into words. He couldn't tell any one, no _couldn't_.

But there was something about Annie that did remind him of _her_. No, He couldn't go down this road. Not again. He couldn't face this again. Never again. He'd have to stick to his original plans. No emotions involved. He would end all that came in his way. No matter who it was.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been feeling like crap the past week, and the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner, but I really don't know I've got stuff going on but I'll try to get it out within the next few days. At the beginning of every chapter I'm going to add a few lines from some songs that I think relate to that chapter in some way. Even if you don't see it, trust me it does… some how O.o. But if you want to know the title of the song leave it in the reviews or PM me because I'd love to tell you, I love these songs. So on an actual important note, I don't know how long this ****story is going to be. It will keep going but how long I don't know I'm just feeling like this story is loosing it before it's even begun. Tell me what you think R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**What hurts the most**

**was being so close**

**And having so much to say **

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing**

**What could have been **

**And not seeing that loving you**

**Is what I was trying to do.**

**- Rascal Flatts**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Perfect**

Dyonisia POV

Running. I couldn't stop. Couldn't look back just move forward. Beads of sweat starting to form, its no lie that, I Dyonisia DeBryun was not athletic so I didn't know how much farther I could make it. I could hear my panting and heart beat over the screams for the men to go faster. The year as of now is 1535 as the final chime rings throughout the village.

My mother abandoned my father and I when I was only three and my father passed away a few months ago. Technically I am an adult I've been one for a while I am 17 years old and currently there are five buffoons chasing me demanding money that I don't have, money that my father owes and I must pay back.

Peters POV

Decades of flying over the same old villages never seem to bore me. The faces always are changing but usually nothing very exciting. But I guess I was flying just close enough to hear the screams. I shot down like a rocket to see five full grown men standing in a circle pushing around a small form that I couldn't make out. It looked like the Form was a person and soon enough one of the men hit the person so hard they fell on the ground hard. The hood of their cloak fell off to reveal the small bloody face of a girl.

I don't mind a fight I've been in my good share but the one thing I won't stand for is an unfair one. And this was obviously an unfair one. She looked to be about 15 maybe 16 she was definitely small but I couldn't really make out any of her features underneath all the blood on her face. I jumped down form the ledge on the roof I was resting on and watched the men advance on me I had the image of a 18-year-old boy but I've been this way for hundreds of years.

The first man walked up and attempted a right hook at me I stepped back them thrust my fist up ward breaking his noes. The second one ran up and went for a straight punch to my gut I side stepped and grabbed his arm and elbowed him in his neck and he crumpled I was getting bored so I just let loose a small but powerful blast that knocked all of the men unconscious.

I bent down to look at the girl. I couldn't leave her here one part of me screamed just leave her any way some one will come get her. But the other half of me simply asked, what if there no one looking to find her. I picked her up and flew off to NeverLand.

* * *

Dyonisia POV

I awoke swaying in a hammock. I tried to sit up but I was in too much pain. Oh well I thought to my self. I forced my self to sit up. I slowly stood up and looked around a little light headily. There was a beach with white sand and beautiful blue waves crashing on the sand with gorgeous greenery behind me it was paradise. I started to walk into the woods wondering how I got here last thing I remembered was the men knocking me to the ground. After a few minutes of walking I felt dizzy. I heard the rustling of leaves behind me I turned around and saw nothing. I kept walking even though I felt like I might feint. The sounds continued until I stopped walking and yelled out, "Who is there and why are you stalking me?" after that a little bot about 10 years old dropped down from the trees and looked at me with wide green eye's. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and led me down a path through the woods and to a campsite were a group of 15 boys more or less.

Looking around at the different faces I inferred that about 4 of them including the little boy holding my hand was about 10-12, 8 looked 14-16 and 3 looked around 17 to 18.

The three older ones definitely were in charge. The first had auburn hair and blue eyes kind of like my own. The second had blond hair with grey eyes but a scar running down the side of his face. The third had light brown hair with striking green eyes. Every boy in the group turned their head towards me. What did I get my self into this time! I asked my self.

Peters POV

After Bringing her to Never Land I left her in the hammock not to far away from the campsite so I could check in on her after washing the blood off her face, I was able to see her features, she had auburn hair with high cheekbones and a few light freckles one her face she wasn't short but she wasn't exactly average height. And now with her standing in front of me I could see her bright blue eyes. I only told Felix and Simon, them being my second and third in command respectively. And I told little Ryan to look out for her so he could guide her here when she woke up.

It seemed like a normal day. The younger ones were all playing around and wrestling, and the rest were just messing around while Felix, Simon and I discussed the newest addition to the island. "Who is she any way, why should we use our resources on some _girl_?" Felix questioned. "I say we wait until she is returns to full health then we send her on her way." Simon advised. Out of the two Simon was always more level headed, but Felix was loyal through and through.

As soon as she stood in front of us all every one stopped what they were doing and looked at her with interest. We were known as the lost boys. _**Boys**_. They haven't see a girl in I don't even know how many years. The silence only lasted a moment before Beckon, the youngest lost boy walked up to her and hugged her soon all of the younger ones did the same. "What just happened?" one of the older lost boys, Bram asked. Simon looked over at Felix and said, "Still think we should ditch her?" with a sarcastic tone I couldn't help but laugh. I looked back at the girl and saw her analyzing all of use individually that's a good skill to have I thought to myself. I stood up and called off the younger ones. I walked up to her and said, "Hello I'm Peter and these are the lost boys, I suspect you have lots of questions so if you'll just follow me I'll do my best to answer them." And with that I walked off into the woods.

Dyonisia POV

All of the boys looked at me after the boy in charge, Peter he said his name was, left into the woods, to see if I would follow him or not. I wanted to know where I was so I followed him and as I passed all the boys the looked at me like they were shocked I was actually going. I caught up with Peter as he was still walking away, "Hey wait up will you?" I called He stopped when we got into a clearing and he sat down on a rock. "I figured you wouldn't want an audience when you ask your many questions." He said nonchalantly. " Ok, first of all what happened and were am I?" He smirked at my question and said, "You were knocked out by a couple of guys. I happened to be near buy and figured you wouldn't want to bleed out in an ally way so I took you here to Never Land. Now would you please tell me who you are?"

I hesitated do I really want these people t know who I am? "Sia" I finally answered. "Hmm that's an unusual name." I looked at him, "Ya well so is Never Land." I pointed out. He laughed at that. "So wait, let me get this straight." I started, "you were just walking by and you saw me getting beat up so you took me and assuming this is an island you took me on a boat and now we are here. Did I get that right?" He looked like he was thinking it over. " Well we didn't take a boat, but other then that your spot on." I was about to question him farther but I had been standing to long I fell but I never hit the ground.

* * *

Peter POV

It was sort of amusing watching her try to figure everything out but then all the color drained from her face and she started to sway side to side then her eyes started to close then she fell but I rushed over and caught her I checked her pulse of course I completely forgot how much blood she lost two nights ago. I've been letting her walk around with out giving it a second thought. I picked her up Bridal style and carried her back to the camp so we could heal her.

Felix POV

The girl just walked off into the woods following peter. I've been part of the lost boys for many years I joined when I was 17 Simon joined about ten years ago when he was 18. Once you come here you stop aging like Peter when he first discovered this place he stopped aging at 18 also. When Peter told us he brought a girl here to Never Land I wanted her thrown off and have her drown. But Peter had always been easy going and a good person when he wasn't angry. But when he brought this, this _girl_ things around the island started to change, the island is connected to peter so he was obviously feeling different winds were picking up and the days seemed to get hotter and hotter. He was anxious and worried. And for what I don't know.

When he came back holding the girl a wave of anguish came over me. What happened to her? Is she hurt? Then I reminded my self I don't care.

Peter POV

Rushing through the greenery every one looked up and rushed over. Every one though they don't know Sia seemed to like her. I laid her down on a rock for Simon to examine her he was pretty much the braniac of the boys.

"Blood loss," Simon stated simply. "She needs a blood transfer if you want her to live." I rolled my eyes, " Can't I just use magic?" I asked I had an unbelievable amount of magic at my disposal of course magic could fix this… "Are you crazy?" Simon yelled, " Blood transfer has to be exact, blood types then the amount there has to be enough to sustain her life without killing the downer"

"I'll do it." I state firmly. "But the risk the amount of blood I'll need to take and we don't even know if It's the right type!" Simon babbles on and on but I am sure I will not let this Sia die. I grab my knife and make a cut on my arm and say, "Simon you have 30 seconds go." Simon stared Wide-eyed at my arm then grabbed a pouch and filled it with my blood after a while when he had enough I healed my self. Simon ordered some of the boys to find me found then went to work on Sia. Jack and Richmond came back within a few minutes and handed my some rabbit meat along with a cup of water after eating and drinking I felt much better and watched Simon work.

He connected the pouch to some sort of tube that was inserted in Sia's inner arm. Very slowly color started to return to her face and she started to look healthier.

On the third day she woke up with a start her eyes fling open, alert with fear. I rushed over to her side to make sure she was ok but when I got over to her I saw she was in tears. "W-w-what happened" I stammered I didn't know how to deal with any of this. She seemed to realize where she was and I could see she was attempting to stop crying I could always make her stop but she was new to this so I didn't want to freak her out with any magic just yet. So I try for comfort-ish. "There's no one around. You can cry if you want. No one will ever know I promise." She looks up at me and then just crumbles she's full-blown sobbing now. I try to pat her back but she just rolls into my arms and I am holding her and she cries her eyes out. I don't want her to keep crying, but I don't want to stop holding her so I hold her like that for the rest of the night and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Dyonisia POV

I wake up warmer then usual. I don't think much of it. I try to reposition my face but there's something in the way preventing my head from moving. I'm just able to tilt my head up far enough to see the light brown hair and sleeping face of Peter.

I try to remember what happened al I remember is waking up in the middle of the night and crying and peter being there and I guess that's what lead to this. Peter looks so calm and at peace that I can't bring myself to wake him. So I just close my eyes and let myself go back to sleep and for the first time in months, I feel safe.

Peter POV

When I wake up I find my self in a weird position, my arms are out stretched and I'm laying perfectly on m side and oh ya, when I look down I see that I'm holding the sleeping Sia. As memories of last night fill my head I start to smile _I_ had been the one that was there for her if only I knew why she was crying that night. I know by the position of the sun in the sky that the boys will come looking for me soon so I gently lean down and shake Sia awake.

Dyonisia POV

I was running I can't stop faster and faster and faster the man is just about to grab me when I'm shaken a lot my first instinct I punch the first thing my fist can make contact with and when I open my eyes I see I'm sprawled on the ground and Peter has a bloody noes, "Omigod, I'm so sorry, did I do that?" I say soon after I see the blood. He just laughs it off like it was nothing, "If I knew you would hit me I would have stood back. The boys will come looking for me soon and I didn't think you'd want them to see us like _that_." I try to hide my blush without much success. He just starts laughing again as He gets up to make his way back to the camp.

"I didn't realize how far away you put me from you and your boys." I say trying to start up a conversation. "Yes, you were still recovering and you wouldn't want to be by that chaos when you're awake and sane much less sick." I can't help but smile when I hear all he's done for me. No ones ever cared enough before to try to help me ever.

When we get to the camp the little ones seem to jump on top of peter I can't help but bust out laughing then every one looks at me _great_ I think to my self but then the younger ones hurl them selves at me and soon its Peter laughing at me and every one is just looking at us strange like its weird that we laugh at each others down falls I then notice how no body else laughed when peter got tackled then I remember Peter is their _leader_. The shock soon wears off. I can tell because the kids that are just a little younger then me pick up the kids and ump them on peter while one of them helps me up and shows me were to get breakfast.

After a few minutes of eating Peter gets all the kids off him gets some food and joins the other two boys that look my age after I'm done eating I go back to were I sat and Peter beckoned me over I slowly walked over and he paten a spot next to him for me to sit don and I did. "Sia this is the person who saved your life, Simon." Simon is the boy who I thought looked like me he had auburn hair blue eyes, but he was tall and muscular. Peter pointed to the boy on my other side and said "This is Felix my second in command." I take a good look at the group of them, Felix with his blond hair and grey eyes and that huge scar tat runs down his entire face. I wonder how he got it. Then Simon auburn hair Blue eyes…Then there's Peter Light brown hair beautiful green eyes that remind me of spring I snap my self out of it he obviously called me over here for more then just a quick hello. Peter looks at me intently and I know I am right. "Sia," he starts, "We need to explain to you were you really are."

* * *

Dynosia POV

"Wait so let me see if I got this, you are _the_ Peter Pan. This is _the_ Never Land, and these boys are_ the_ lost boys?" Felix rolled his eyes and Simon had a little half smile on his face. Peter on the other hand had a little half smile on his face.

Peter POV

She was finally figuring it all out. My original intention when making this island, was that it would be a sanctuary for boys _and_ girls. But my pipes could only affect boys. So I slowly gave up on that dream, but know with Sia here, that all could change.

(Time jump approx. 1 year)

Dynosia POV

I grunted under Daxter's weight. He was one of the best fighters in the Lost boys, I still being the only Lost girl, was the first girl he'd ever gone against, so I _had_ to beat him.

He was straddling me and his head was close to me own. He put his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Give up? _Girl_?" I knew he was just trying to get to me, but I didn't like him referring to me as girl or how close he was to me I gave him a pretty smile, "Come closer and I might tell you." He really had no experience with girls so he did, and as soon as he was close enough I head butted him, causing him to fall off of me, and I climbed onto him and placed my forearm to his neck and my fist to his gut imitating a knife.

He snarled, but admitted defeat. I grinned in satisfaction.

I got up and walked over to Peter. Who's smile gleamed with pride. He had been training me personally, and within those months, we did get- ahem- personal.

Every thing was perfect.

Peter POV

Sia, who had revealed her true name to all of us but I still preferred to call her Sia, had defeated Daxter with flying colors. I had gritted my teeth when he flirted with her, but he, and all the lost boys for that matter knew about Sia and my self so I knew it was just my possessive side coming out.

Sia bounded towards me. The delight on her face matched almost that of when she found out she had a brother, our very own Simon. The reunion had been a lot of tears, screaming, and hugs.

Sia represented everything I loved in this world, innocence, caring, and love. Even though I have never truly felt love before, I had a feeling I was stating to. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Dynosia POV

It had been a wonderful day. I had had my first great victory, and now we were feasting. Peter's arm was slung across my shoulders as he laughed and talked with his Lost boys. These boys were the family I had never had and always wanted.

I loved NeverLand, a place where I could be free. I could act however I wanted here that wouldn't exactly be considered 'Lady like' and I even dress how I wanted! Instead of wearing that wretched dress I could wear slacks with a short skirt that ended mid thigh and a regular shirt.

But even this freedom had its limit. I couldn't leave NeverLand, which I did want to do, not for a long time, just to see the outside world. I knew time worked differently, so I wanted to see the changes to the world. But I knew Peter would never allow it. But I had to try.

After dinner when Peter walked me to my tree house I asked him. "Sia, why would you want to leave? And more so why would you want to go back to that horrible place? Last time you were there you almost died."

"Yes well last time I also couldn't defend my self, now I can."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Peter you once told me, this is a place I could be free to be myself and make my own decisions. Let me do this."

He rubbed the back of his neck and finally agreed. He summoned his shadow and told me I had one hour. That's all I needed. I was going.

* * *

The shadow let me be once we landed, the town hadn't changed too much but I still walked around it had been so long since I'd seen new faces. And other women!

I was quite enjoying myself, I guessed I had about 15 minutes left. So I decided to go into a pub nearby and ordered a drink. I sat there for a few minutes just taking everything in, then a man walked behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"You look familiar, girl." I recognized this man right away. It might have been a while but this was one of the men who had chased and nearly killed me.

I scowled at him "I don't know you I've never met you and even if I had, you're to pig headed to even-" he cut me off by grabbing m neck and choking me. He dragged me out he door and behind the pub. And thoroughly beat me. "I don't know who you are girl or where you're from, but you best learn to bite you tongue." He hit me over and over. All over my body. He soon started kicking me. I tried to defend my self, but I couldn't. Peter was right. I had become drunk off m own freedom. And now I was paying the price.

"I recognize you know, that your covered in you own blood you're that rat's kid who owes me money! And well, I'm just going to assume you don't have that type of money." He grinned evilly. "So you'll just have to repay me some other way." I thought he was going to rape me then beat me more, but instead he pulled out a knife he had hidden in his trousers.

He then hit me so hard I started seeing double, no triple, and he straddled me. He ran the cold blade over my smooth cheek, and pressed harder cutting my. Blood started to poor from my cheek and tears dripped from my eyes. He took his knife and as quick as a whip, slashed at me, everywhere he could reach. I started screaming out in pain he then thrust the knife into my wrist I let out a terrifying scream that echoed through the streets. I then saw something move in the corner of my eye. It was the shadow. "Help" I murmured pathetically. But the shadow could sense it was a lost cause. Heck I knew I was a lost cause at this point I was going to die. And the shadow flew off I let one more whimper escape my mouth before the thug got off of me and left leaving me alone in the streets. I got to reflect on my life those last few minutes, which I knew were indeed going to be my last. I had everything I ever wanted at NeverLand yet I left it for what? Nothing. I was too happy for my own good. The Universe must be laughing right now. Yes _Perfect_.

* * *

Peter was informed about the death of Sia b his shadow precisely one hour after she had left. He was never the same after that say, he was harsher and cruel. He killed that man in the worst way possible. And no one on the island ever mentioned Sia again after Daxter made that mistake and Peter killed him on the spot. He had become violent and so had the Lost boys. Simon was killed by Peter one week later, because in Peter's eyes, he looked to much like her. And at that moment as he saw the life drain from Simon's blue eyes, he swore he would never love again.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the late update I completely blame Netflix. So I wrote an extra long chapter seriously over 4000 words this is huge for me. Any way this isn't the last chapter theres more I've just gotten asked a lot who her is and I was going to save this and write it as a prequel but, oh well. so PeterxSia or PeterxAna? Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**But you went away,**

**How dar you.**

**They say I'll be ok**

**But I'm not going to ever get over you.**

**-Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**Chapter 11:Darkness**

He awoke with cold sweat. It was just a dream. _No_ he mentally scolded myself. It was a memory, _the_ memory. Of the moment that changed his life. When he lost Sia. The most important thing in his life.

Or had he? he looked down into his arms where he was holding a figure. It was dark out so he couldn't see much, but the figure was the same size as Sia. Fit into him the same way Sia did. He caught a glimpse of hair from the light of the moon and instead of seeing the beautiful auburn hair he was so accustomed to waking up to, but raven black hair, then he remembered Sia was dead there was no brining her back, this was Annie. The spunky little street rat that stowed away on Hook's ship. The daughter of that drunk.

Rage filled inside of him. She was trying to replace Sia! She was trying to weasel herself in, no, NO. He screamed in his head.

His scowl deepened. He got up and left the girls tree hut. That's all she was to him now, a girl a pathetic stupid girl that he would dispose of, as soon as he was done with her. And soon he would be.

* * *

Anastasia POV

I woke up and he was gone. I was confused at first. But realized he must be trying to get at something, ok fine to could play at that game, I'd just have to step up my game.

I soon learned after arriving to NeverLand that not only did magic exist, but I too could control it as long as I concentrated very hard. So I summoned up some clothes. I needed to play with Peter without him realizing what I was doing. I had to trick the trickster.

It was kind of funny walking into camp this morning. To see some of the boys choke on their food. I had to remind myself that these boys haven't seen any girl in who knows how many years so they aren't used to the styles… oops. Though I couldn't fight the smirk on my face. I sauntered over to the pot where the stew was that we ate for breakfast lunch and dinner. Most people would be sick of the taste by now, but being a girl who had never had much to eat, if any at all, this was heaven. I collected my rations and sit at a log by a group of boys that were older then most the lost boys and looked my age.

"H-hi." One stuttered. I had never had this effect on anybody before, and to be honest, it felt good. Another boy not so discreetly hit him in the shoulder and said, "Real smooth Travis, real nice." He turned towards me and flashed me a smile "I'm Marcus." I wanted to bust out laughing, I really did. But I couldn't cave now, to late for that. I smiled and said, "I'm Anastasia, you can call me Ana though. You know what, you can call me whatever you like." Marcus was well built and I could tell that even though he was sitting he was tall. He had a pretty face, he was tan and had beautiful blue eyes with blond hair. He'd do. I decided.

He smiled at my comment and continued flirting with me, and I'd flirt back. All of the boys looked at him in awe, as if he were some sort of god, that he had the nerve to talk to the pretty girl.

I never in my life thought I'd be _that_ girl. The pretty one that had boys drooling over her. I had a boyfriend once. His name was Carter and he was good to me. We were together for two months, not long now that I think about it but I was content at the time, but then the family that had taken me in died in a car crash two weeks after Carter and I's anniversary. So I left I stopped by Carter's house before I left and tried to explain, why I had to leave but he convinced me to stay. With him, his parents loved the idea. They knew about my situation, being homeless and they didn't want to see me on my own again. Everything seemed amazing, three weeks later, the house burned down. I was the only one who had made it out.

I was on my own again for another year. I had my share of hook ups but I couldn't get in a relationship, not when Carter was there in my mind. And he always will be.

Marcus was telling me some story that I had tuned out but kept my smile on and nodded my head to make him think I was paying attention. He was really starting to bore me. I wonder if Peter had noticed at all, I mean seriously, he was the reason I was putting up with this boy.

Marcus finally shut up about whatever he was talking about, but I hadn't noticed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Peter with a calm face. Boo. "Yes?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. "Get up."

"No."

"What?"

"No me and Marcus here are trying to have a conversation and your kind of ruining it." There was the pissed off expression. He grabbed my arm and hauled me up. That's when Marcus tried to intervene. "She said she doesn't want to go." He stood up to his full height, which was taller than Peter and I was right he was much, much bulkier than him too.

I knew Peter's full attention was on Marcus no, I mean seriously even I knew at this point no one stood against Peter Pan. Even I knew when to quit it with him. I grinned to myself when I knew no one's attention was on me anymore, everything was going to plan. Until Peter killed Marcus.

My eyes went wide as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

"And what say do you have in this, _Marcus?_" Peter had asked. "She doesn't want to go with you, she's staying with me." They where arguing over me like I didn't have my own opinion. "You know Pan, I'm getting sick of this. You walk over us like you're a saint and we should bow to you. Well your not. Just because of what happened with Sia doesn't give you permission to treat us like dirt. What happened to her sucks, but if she hadn't been such a dumb-" Marcus never got to finish his sentence. Peter took a dagger that was hidden from sight in his belt and like a snake sprung and slit Marcus's throat.

Marcus fell to the ground blood pouring from his throat that was only half connected to his body. My mouth dropped open. He died because of me.

Peter had showed me my heart. It was pink with black smudges. I could just imagine a black smudge just appearing. Peter sheathed his dagger, grabbed my arm and stormed off into the woods. Looks like we were going to have a chat. One that I wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Yay quick update! So we got to see Peter's inner turmoil yay. Sorry if the last chapter confused you! So I'm adding another story to my profile called the apprentice its a Justice League Fic. I'm more of a marvel girl but please go check it out! R&R beautiful people of he internet!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**The day I first met you**

**You told me, You'd never fall in love**

**But now that I get you**

**I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are**

**So close, yet so far.**

**Haven't I passed the test?**

**When will you realize,**

**Baby I'm not like the rest.**

**-Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Changes**

Ana POV

His grip on my arm was starting to hurt as he dragged me into the woods with him. I tried to wiggle myself free, hopefully without him noticing. I was genuinely afraid of him right now. He just killed one of his boys, just for speaking out of turn.

And who was Sia?

"Let go of me!" I finally screeched when I realized weakly struggling was going to get me no where. I kicked squirmed and finally just fell to the ground hoping to be a dead weight… well not dead. Not yet hopefully.

He released my arm and I tried to crawl away. But then he reached for my hand I looked up from the ground and saw a strange expression on his face, at least strange for him, it looked caring. He crouched down beside me and said gently, "Let me help you, please."

"Why should I?"

"Because whether or not you choose to believe it, you need me."

Gently he put his arms around me and helped me up he ran his hand down my arm that he had been using to drag me along only moments ago and examined my wrist which was red, and raw. He hovered his had over it and my wrist started to heal. "See?" He questioned.

He sat on a nearby rock and gestured for me to come over. Very slowly I came. Not quite trusting him, he seemed to change his attitude towards me on the hour.

"Ana. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You got dragged into this world of magic, without you having any say, and It's no secret that I have developed feelings for you and, well.. seeing you with Marcus, it triggered something in me. I am so sorry, and I hope we can… start over maybe?"

"Laying it on there kinda thick huh?"

"Ana.."

"I forgive you."

"I… wait, what?" I couldn't fight the smile on m face. He was so genuine when he talked to me just now and I've done nothing but try to manipulate him since I got here maybe, just maybe, it was time I gave his a true chance.

"I forgive you and your right you've been an outright jerk since I got here, and granted I haven't been much better, I'm willing to give this new start thing a chance."

He grinned and picked me up and spun me around.

"Thank you. He murmured into my neck. I smiled and let my self melt into his arms.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Who was Sia?" he had a sharp intake of breathe, this apparently was a sensitive subject.

"She was the first Lost girl ever to come to NeverLand. She was with us for ten years. And after an.. accident, she died."

"Ok, but _who_ was she, based off of what happened to Marcus she had to be important to you. And how'd she die? I thought time never passed here"

"We, were… romantically involved at one point and time and, after ten years of her being here, unlike the other Lostboys, she got homesick, is the only way I can describe it, although I haven't the faintest idea why. So one day she asked to go back to earth for, a hour. And well I agreed she was attacked while she was there and it was to late for her. She wouldn't had made the trip back here from where she was, so she died alone. And it was all my fault."

"No. It wasn't she obviously didn't know what she had here. Neither do I but, I can learn.

* * *

Felix POV

Peter returned with Ana after a while hand in hand, that boy had her wrapped around his fingers. I turned to make the comment to Simon, but then remembered he was no longer with us.

I understood why Peter did what he did, but I still missed him. Besides Peter he was my best friend, and even after all these years it was hard to believe he was gone.

It's no secret, I wasn't Sia's biggest fan, but she made Peter happy, those were the day, when everything seemed good, we were all happy and like a family. Peter cared for all of his Lostboys, it might not seem like it but Sia's death had effected his so much he couldn't let anyone else effect him like that so I'm not going to be surprised when one day we wake up there's no longer a Ana. He'll most likely kill her. Maybe drop her in the middle of a desert back on earth and let her try to find her way to civilization, if he's feeling merciful, either way she was temporary and disposible.

Like Henry. Once they were done with the boy he'll be dead. So soon. Soon this mess will all be over. Then a new age will begin. The new NeverLand a dream, will soon become a reality.

Lklklk

Emma POV

We had to find Henry. We had to find Ana. We had to find Neal We had to find Rumple, where ever he may be. This whole rescue mission, has gone mad.

Henry was my number one priority. It'll sound selfish but, as soon as I get Henry and a way out of here we are gone. We'll pick up the rest of the missing people, if we have them but I will not let Pan get a hold of my son. Not again.

* * *

Ana POV

I saw the little boy. Again. Peter was talking to him. Again. Well gotta keep the pattern going so I went to try to talk to him. Again. And I was stopped. Again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter asked slyly.

"You've acquired a new boy. I want to meet him."

"He's no one special, in fact my shadow picked him up by mistake. I'm trying to find him a way home."

"How exactly does this whole_ shadow_ thing work any way?"

"Well you see," He started as he grabbed my hand and led my to the tree huts. "I stripped my self of a shadow separated it from myself and think of it as my errand boy. It gathers information for me, collects Lostboys, it's my eyes and ears pretty much."

"Well I'd like to talk to this boy. What's his name?"

"Henry."

I knew it! He was the boy Emma, dad and Snow were looking for! "Oh, well I'd still like to meet him."

"Why?"

"Well maybe, meeting someone who is new here themselves, can cheer him up a bit, make him more comfortable." Peter considered this.

"Your probably right and I trust you, Henry doesn't need any more turmoil and I trust you won't start any, go ahead."

He let go of my hand, to my disappointment and gestured back to the campsite. I smiled, And walked back time to tell a little boy his family was coming for him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow late update, sorry bout that I had major writers block, but then I thought of one line that Peter said and BOOM the rest of the chapter came together. I figured out how I want the story to end! Just not how to get there… The real action is gonna start soon though (Insert diabolical looking face here) So R&R tell me if ya liked the chapter or not!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost and insecure**

**You found me **

**Lyin' on the floor**

**Surrounded, surrounded**

**Why'd you have to wait **

**Where were you? Where were you?**

**Just a little late**

**You found me, you found me.**

**-The Frey (You found me)**

* * *

**Chapter 13:Series of bad cliffhangers**

Henry POV

"_Run, run quickly before he realizes."_

Keep going keep pushing forward gotta go, gotta go find mom.

_ "You mom is here, your whole family is, and they're looking for you."_

They didn't forget about me. But is she ok?

_"You only have a few minutes. You go, I'll distract him."_

I ran into something, something…alive, "Ahh!"

* * *

Ana POV

"Peter! Peter!" I ran into camp frantically. He shot up automatically. "What?" He asked me in a confused tone, most likely from hearing me being frantic, he knew I could stomach a lot.

"The boy, he's gone!" An alarmed expression grew upon his face. "Gone! What do you mean gone?!"

"I mean, he. Is. No. Longer. Here I saw some tracks heading East, but lost his trail, because unlike you and all of your little lackies I have no idea what I'm doing!" He seemed to consider this. "Felix, Steven, Kris and Lee, Follow Ana to where she said the tracks were."

A chorus of "Yes sir" Rang through the clearing. "And the rest of you, keep watch for any…unwanted guests."

There were more "Yes sir" and nods from the group. "Ana, go." I raised an eye brow. "Ugh Ana really?" I folded my arms, "Ugh Ana, go now, _please_." I smiled smugly. "Ok." He gave an exasperated sigh as all the boys looked at me in awe_, sometimes you gotta grow a pair and just do it boys. _I sauntered off and called over my shoulder, "You coming boys?" I heard a scuffling of feet and… chuckling. I turned my head to see Felix quietly laughing to himself. He caught my gaze and smirked at me and I smirked back.

* * *

"The first foot print is here," I pointed to a spot on the ground, where there was in fact a foot shaped indent in the dirt, "Then up there, the bush's, every few feet, there's snapped branch's."

"Felix dropped to the ground to inspect the foot print, while Kris and Steven and Lee moved ahead to look at the broken branch's.

"Ana?" I snapped my head towards the sound of my name. "Felix stood up clutching his club, "Who's there?" He called. "An old friend." The stranger stepped into the light.

"Oh. My. God"

* * *

Emma POV

Hook, David an myself were trekking through the wilderness for signs of life. Trying to find a Lostboy to get information out of. Mary Margret and Regina were back at camp.

I was leading our small group while Hook was keeping an ear out. He looked like he was truly focused on the mission, but I knew his inner turmoil going on right now within him.

I knew he wanted to find Henry, but hell we all knew he was just as, if not more focused on getting his own daughter back right now.

_Rustle, crunch rustle_

We all froze were we stood. Hearing the sound. Hook and me looked at each other. And had a nonverbal conversation.

_Lostboy or animal?_ I asked

_Not an animal, the things footsteps were to heavy._

We came upon an agreement to spring before it got away. I crouched down and got ready to spring. But David beat me to eat he was already flying through the air and we heard him make contact with the person.

* * *

Person who you know but for mystery purposes shall go unnamed for now POV

The blade was wedged into my stomach, right below my rib cage. The iron was poisoned. I could tell from the moment it tore through me, from the horrible pain. I was able to escape. But barely. They found me while I was running trying to escape.

My family. I knew they were here. She had told me. Granted I didn't know her before but, I had to trust her. I had to keep going.

I clutched the sword, embedded in my I had to take it out. But if I did would that just doom me and kill me sooner from blood loss?

My surrounding became more vivid in color. All the greens of the plants became so… bright they were almost…glowing. So bright. The light became blinding, and painful to look at.

I was going to die. But not before I found them. I walked straight into a bush I was starting to see two of everything. And the world around me was spinning. Had… to keep.. going.

* * *

3rd person

"Who are you?" Felix demanded to the young man who had emerged. He had a caramel colored completion, with dark curly hair and green eyes with golden specs.

Felix glared at him he looked back at Ana, who had a look of complete shock. Whereas the mystery boy had had a smug look, but at the same time, his expression was caring.

Whoever he was seemed to care about Ana and know her. Decided Felix.

Felix swung up his club over his shoulder. It looked casual enough, but the boy took it as a clear message. I will beat the snot out of you if you don't answer.

The boy opened his mouth to speak

* * *

David landed hard on the person. The person gave a strangled yelp of surprise. And David grunted from the strange landing, he had landed on something hard, something sticking out of the person.

Emma ran to David, with Hook close behind. They got one good look at the mystery person and exclaimed all at the same time, "You?"

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha (Cue evil thunder) I am so sorry for the horrible cliffhangers I know they suck, but hey I gotta plan something, cuz I've been winging it this whole story. Any guesses to who these mystery peoples are? I am feeling competitiony so whoever can guess who these mystery people are first to guess right shall decide which character to kill of mwahahaha (More thunder). Please do this even if you have o idea and just wanna guess. I want to see what you guys can come up with. Oh and The Apprentice has been updated go and check it out pretty please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Every night in my dreams,**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on.**

**Far across the distance and spaces between us,**

**you have come to show you,**

**go on.**

**- Celine Dion (My heart will go on)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Them feels though **

3rd person POV

"Henry?!" Exclaimed a shocked Regina. "Oh Henry!" She said out of breath as she practically fell on the poor kid.

"Mom? Mary Margret? Where- where's Emma? And David? And She mentioned Hook?"

"She? Who's she?" Questioned Snow. "That girl that was at Pan's camp-"

"Ana?!" Snow said excitedly.

"I-I-I don't know. She didn't give me her name, s-she kind of rushed me out to try to escape, said I only had a few minutes." Henry stammered out.

"Black hair? Bright green eyes? Really tan?!"

"Umm yes."

"Ana!"

* * *

Emma POV

"Neal!" I screamed. There he was the man I once loved, and quite possibly still do, lying in a pool of his own blood on the forest floor, with a sword jutting out of his stomach. I fell to the floor and scooped his head into my arms and onto my lap. "Neal! What happened?" David grunted from a few feet away where he had rolled off of Neal.

"Emma?"

"I'm here Neal, I'm here." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hook look away, while David got up and walked over. "Neal? How did you get here? Emma said you got shot, and fell through a portal?"

"After…After Tamara shot me…I…I fell through a Portal to the Enchanted Forest…and I found princess Aurora… and Prince Phillip, we went to my…my fathers castle, where we found magic…that took me here. Lee….he found me…I…tried to escape…Felix caught me…I'm just lucky he didn't have his…his club." Neal started to close his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Neal common, stay with me now, Henry, did you say Henry?"

"Henry…want to…want to see Henry again…one…one last time."

"No, no don't talk like that Neal, you're going to make it, you're going to see Henry again-"

"Emma…shut up. Tell Henry…tell him, I love him… and you…I love you Emma…Always have…always will."

"Neal-"

"Good-bye."

Neal shut his eyes for the last time.

* * *

3rd person POV

Ana pushed past Felix and into the strangers arms, as he held her tight. Felix looked on at this strange sight. "Felix, don't hurt him." She said as she clung to him. The boy gently stroked her hair, "Carter! You- I-you're dead! I saw! No one made it out of the fire! They- they said you were dead!" She rambled on but Felix couldn't catch most of it.

Dead? Fire? Carter? What the bloody hell was going on? And why did it bother me so much seeing her in another man's arms? _Peter_ ya that's it. It must be he mused to himself. She can't be with another if she should be with him. Must be it…right?

Ana seemed to forget I was even here, and the boy was to busy comforting her to remember my presence. "Ana common, we can go, I know a way off this island." The boy said to her just loud enough for me to hear. "No." I said firmly. Ana turned to me with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I'd only ever seen the strong stubborn girl, but never the vulnerable side that she was showing right now. But I kept my straight face. The boy looked up, "You don't speak for her, she can do whatever she wants."

"Felix, what do you mean no?" Her hard expression returning. "I mean no. You can't go with… who ever he is."

"Felix, I've lost Carter once, and I won't do it again." She turned to him. "Let's go." Carter's face lit up and he turned taking her hand to take her with him, but I grabbed he other had so she couldn't get away. "Ana, he's not real. He'll take you, and most likely guide you to your death."

"What? No. Y-y-you, you don't know what your talking about!"

"You said you've lost him, di you know him from your world? Did he die there Ana? Did he? How did he get here? And how is he going to get off of this island? _No one leaves with out Pan's permission._" When Felix mentioned Pan her facial expression changed, to one of pain.

"He's lying Ana." Carter spoke. "He's trying to keep us apart. Ana, I love you, and I know you love me, please, we need to go, now."

Tears started to spring in Ana's eyes, "Ana. If he really is your Carter, then ask him the question that will tell you if he's honest or not." "Carter, How, how did you get here?" Her voice cracking. "I survived the fire, Stacy, I survived! I was brought here if by magic! Something, some one saved me in the fire! And they brought me here! For you. Y-you need to come with me. Or, or she'll kill me."

"Ana." Felix spoke gently, tears were now falling down her face. "Even if it is him, he's been brought back by magic, and magic always comes with a price. He won't be the same boy you knew." She looked at Carter choked back a sob and released his hand.

"NO!" Carter screamed and lunged for Ana. Felix pushed her behind him, and swung his club on Carter. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground Ana turned around an screamed. Carter then seemed to stiffen, like he was becoming ice, then slowly crumbled.

"No…" Ana murmured. Felix turned to face her and walked up to her and she fell into him and he slowly dropped to the ground trying to console her, but unaware of what he should be doing.

The other Lostboys, who had heard the screams watched on from hiding, needless to say they were extremely confused.

"It's alright." Felix said quietly to her. The Lostboys jaws dropped. He was never caring towards any one except a few. He was actually holding her, stroking her hair, whispering to her. Steven thought he was going to be sick.

* * *

Ana POV

I had watched him die_ again_ and for the second time in a row it was_ my_ fault. He had lunged at me. He was going to take me no matter what. That wasn't the Carter I knew, the Carter I loved.

Felix held me tight and as one hand stroked his fingers through my hair the other rubbed my back soothingly. This was different from anything Peter had ever done, when he touched me, it was always lust full but with Felix I could tell he was unsure, but it didn't matter. Nothing did

* * *

**A/N: Noooo Neal's dead! when he died in the series i was at school and I like flipped and ended up punching the guy I was watching it with. I am sososo sorry for this late update and leaving ya'll dangling like that! The entire week I've been busy, and the one day I had clear, I had work so I rushed when I wrote this cuz I wanted to update tonight so tell me your thoughts! I'm watching Titanic right now so I'm in a sappy sad mood thats giving me all these feels and the soundtrack is amazing, ugg enough rambling. R&R **


	15. Chapter 15

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I can offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

**- Adele (Make you feel my love)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Ana POV

We arrived at the camp an hour later. Peter looked at me strange when he saw Felix's arm slung around my shoulder, but noticed the protective look and saw it as friendly.

The Lostboys informed Peter that someone who had appeared from the mainland, and told him that they had, taken care of him had left the trail.

He obviously knew there was more to the story but was distracted by the fact that Henry was gone.

_One day later_:

* * *

"Peter?"

"What?" He growled in response.

"You've been acting…strange, can you please just…just come to me." I said extending my hand from his couch in his tree house. He just glared at my hand, like it was nothing. "Go make dinner with the boys."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now go!" He roared. I glared at him. "Peter, I don't know what your problem is, but-" My voice cut off. He was using magic on me! "Go." He spoke with authority, "Now." I stalked off.

* * *

_Three days later_

I winced as I heard the _snap_ of another Lostboy's neck. That was his third one this week and he didn't plan on stopping. The simplest of things would set him off, if some one was to loud, asked if he was ok, or just humming.

He made a move for another boy when the boy had choked back a sob, "Peter, stop!" I said firmly, trying to keep the disgust and fear out of my voice. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. He walked over to me, but I stood my ground. "Peter…" Felix said like he was trying to advise him. Too late.

_Crack_ My head snapped to my left and I put my hand to where he had slapped me. I felt tears spring in my eyes, but I wouldn't show him weakness.

_One week after Henry escaped_

I had never truly been afraid of any one person. Well at least it was that way before I met Peter Pan, and even though I always felt safe.

But Peter had grown a violent streak. Last week wasn't the first time he hit me. When ever I tried to make him see reason, BAM, when ever I tried to calm him down, BAM. But for some reason, I found I couldn't let him go, I had to keep at it.

I looked at my reflection in the water at mermaid lagoon, I had a slightly bruised cheek, but nothing to serious…right?

* * *

_The next day_

Peter wasn't looking too good. His usual healthy complexion, was starting to get a grey tinge to it. He was more irritable, and every one was taking notice of it.

Peter no longer came to my hut anymore. And I felt…empty. When I first met him I hated him, but now living with this side of him, I almost felt like, like…I needed him.

* * *

Emma's POV

We had Henry back. We had for about a week. And we still weren't off this godforsaken island. Regina and Mr. Gold where trying to find Squid ink, and Hook and David where looking for the tool that could help us.

"You ok kid?" I questioned sitting by him.

"That girl is probably still there. She could've escaped, but she gave me that chance first. We need to get her."

"Ahh, look, kid, Anastasia knew what she was doing when she told you to escape. She might not look it, but she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. If she can escape we will do whatever we can to collect her, but Pan want's you, we don't know why, but he did- does, our first priority is getting _you_ out of here."

"Is that how Hook see's things." He said quietly. It hadn't taken him long to piece together her connection to Hook, which only made him feel worse.

"He- he understands the situation, though he doesn't agree with the plan-"  
"And he shouldn't! That's his daughter! Look at what you, and every one else sacrificed to come get me! Doesn't Anastasia deserve the same?"

* * *

3rd person POV

Peter had hit her again. And Anastasia was now in Felix's hut crying, while her tried to soothe her.

Anastasia found her self coming to see Felix more often now, in fact, he was the closest thing she had to a friend on this island, anywhere.

* * *

Peter POV

His dagger pulled out of the former Lostboy's now lifeless body. The boy had the nerve to complain about being hungry!

The dead line was now approaching, and soon. And the boy had escaped. He needed to get him… And he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**A/N: I know it may not seem ****important, but…the end is near! I just don't know how near…. oh well I needed to get this stuff out of the way before I could get to the climax, this chapter did talk about something important though, abuse, which is a very serious topic, and if something like that is going on with you or a loved one get help for yourself or the loved one.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Who has to know**

**They way she feels inside**

**Those thoughts I can't deny**

**These sleeping thoughts won't lie**

**And I've tried to hide**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out...**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret.**

**-All American Rejects (Dirty little secret)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Buried Memories **

3rd POV

"You heard me!" Peter Pan bellowed. "A trade, you give me the boy, and I'll give you the girl." He said with a sneer as he tightened his grip on Anastasia's neck. He had he in a choke hold and as hard as she was trying to get free, she couldn't.

"Pan!" Emma yelled. "Give her back, you will _not_ have my son again, ever."

"Swan." Hook spoke up. "He may be asking for your son but, that is my daughter he has."

"But he want's Henry for something, and whatever it is can't be good."

"So you'll just let the bastard kill her?"

Peter smiled smugly as he held the wriggling Ana in his arms. It had been all to easy to subdue her, he just acted like he was better and she came running to him with open arms, that soon went limp from the sleeping spell he had placed on her. Now the pirate and the chosen one where bickering like children.

Peter eyed henry, he could just grab him now, and use magic to make a quick escape. He had no intention of giving Ana back, but they weren't to know that.

"Peter…" Ana spoke softly. "You're hurting me, stop."

"Stop moving and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much!" He hissed. It hurt him to know how trusting she was in him, that he wouldn't actually hurt her. It almost made him want to let her go…_almost_.

He almost didn't notice the arrow flying at him…_almost. _

He forgot about the struggling girl in his arms and turned to the arrow to catch it, but the arrow never hit.

Him.

Ana gasped at the impact and there where screams from every where. I let go of her body and she fell to the ground.

Everything moved in slow motion. Pan turned his head to face Snow, who had dropped her bow and fell to the ground, she hadn't been aiming for Ana!

Peter then looked at everyone else, they where all rushing to Ana's side. This was his chance. He transported himself to Henry, grabbed his shoulder and took them back to the campsite. He would come back and collect Ana.

"No no no no!" Henry screamed as he pounded his fists against Peter's chest "How could you do that?" He screamed. "You cared for her…you loved her and you used her for bait! You-"Henry was then cut off by Peter choking him.

How dare he say such things! He didn't love her! He didn't…he couldn't….

Hearing all the screaming all of the Lostboy's came from the tree tops and cheered when they saw their master had collected Henry once more. Only Felix noticed something was amiss.

"Where's Ana? Where is she Peter?" Peter looked at his oldest friend. "She was shot Felix…I…I did all I could. Snow white shot her…she's dead."

Peter said it with such emotion and sadness, Henry almost believed him.

"What…no….your lying!"

"Felix, I- I tried to save her. But she's gone, and It's all snow white's fault, we must enact our revenge on her, on _all_ of them.

Felix's expression grew hard and cold. "Yes. We do."

* * *

3rd person POV

Everything moved in slow motion.

"Anastasia!" Screamed Hook as he ran to his daughter. Snow fell to the ground dropping her bow. Emma ran to where she had just seen her son disappear. David ran to his wife who appeared to be in shock.

Anastasia in haled a ragged breath as she clutched the arrow hanging from her chest.

_ He used me._ She thought._ I trusted him, hell, I _liked_ him, being able to use me, like he needed me. He doesn't need me._ _He'll come back for me._

She kept chanting that to herself as her father picked up her body. "We need to heal her!" He shouted. "David! Where is the water?" David looked up from his wife helplessly. "I don't have it."

"Don't have what?" Emma asked oblivious to David's injuries he had before drinking the magic water.

"And even I did," David continued ignoring his daughter, " Would you really want to give it to her? She'd be stuck here. With _him_. Is that truly better then death. I can handle it but after what she's been through tonight, I don't know if she could."

"We need to save her." Hook said weakly as Anastasia slowly lost conscious. I let her escape once, I won't let it happen again…"

* * *

Ana POV

I was standing on a dock. I looked around. There was a gentle breeze, and an open sea, and ship in port. I turned around and my jaw dropped. There was a castle. A frickin castle! With beautiful grounds surrounding the castle.

A couple then walked out from the grounds onto a port.

"Captain Killian Hook." The man dressed in regal clothing stated. "To what do we owe this…pleasure." The way he said the word I knew he had trouble just spitting it out. I turned to see m dear old dad.

He sauntered down off the ship onto the deck, he didn't see me either. "Prince Philip, Princess Aurora." He greeted with a smile, but there was something…off about it. "This is a friendly meeting, I assure you, in fact I come bearing a gift!" He said pleasantly.

Philip's straight face turned into a smile, "Ahh forget the formalities, it's good to see you old friend."

"And I, you. Aurora you look gorgeous as always." Aurora gave a small smile, "What do you want you old codfish. Where is Milah, I'd love to catch up with her." She said playfully.

Dad's smile fell, "Milah, Milah is dead." Every one became quiet.

"Killian…" Philip tried to say. "It doesn't matter now." Hook said quietly.

"I- I need a favor."

"Anything." Aurora said before Philip could question my father.

"The man that killed Milah, well he saw something- someone, that he will now come after, he will hunt me down and do anything to kill her, please take her, and protect her."

"Who exactly is _she_?" Hook looked down

"Anastasia!" Hook called to the ship, "Come on out and meet some of my mates."

The royal couples looked at each other confused.

I then watched a little girl, around 11 walk from the ship to Hook's side where she looked at the couple thoughtfully.

"Philip, Aurora, this is my daughter, Milah's daughter, Anastasia."

They where in a stunned silence for a moment. "Hello there." Aurora said, finally breaking the silence. Little me walked from my father's side and to the princess.

"You're dressed funny." I said with nod then I looked to Philip, "Don't even get me started on you." And with that I walked back over to dad and we both busted out laughing wile little me remained straight faced, and Philip and Aurora where once more rendered speechless.

"I apologize for her." Hook said after he was done laughing. "She's not used to the customs here." They nodded there head in understandings, wanting answers, "You want us to take her?!"

"Yes, please, this is the safest place I can think of." Aurora opened her mouth but shut it when she heard a splash, and didn't see Anastasia. "Omigod! She fell in! Philip! Go save her!"

"Please take care of her, I can't protect her, take her, and…and raise her on her own." Hook continued not even batting and eye.

"Your daughter just fell in the Ocean, and your not concerned?! Philip go!" She said frantically leaning at the edge of the dock trying to find little me.

"She's fine, she's just checking the place out, now will you do it, I have a potion that…will erase her memories…she won't ever remember me, or Milah unless triggered to do so. I know you want a child, here is one."

"Hook…think about this." Aurora said quietly getting up. "Your not just giving us a child, your giving us_ your_ child-"

"Aurora, Philip, please. This man is out to kill her, and I can't let her remember any of this, I can't keep her safe, you can."

Aurora looked down and sighed, looked up then smiled with tears in her eyes, "We will treat her like she was our own, but one day, she will need to find out, and we will tell her, and she will find you."

"As long as the crocodile is gone, I can live with that." He said pulling a vile out of his jacket. "Pour this in her drink at supper. She wont remember that past eleven years, well not her life with me. She will believe she is your daughter." Hook let out an ear piercing whistle. And a head popped out of the water. "What?" I asked

"Come here, Tia."

"Yes dad." I said as I climbed out of the water.

"Tia?" Questioned Philip.

"Yes as in Tia Dalma, a sea witch."

"You gave your kid a nick name that means sea witch?"

"No, Tia Dalma _is_ a sea witch."

"Oh uh ok of course.. why?"

"You'll see." Dad said before turning to me, now dripping wet. "I need to go on a trip for a few days, you are going to stay with my mates here, ok?" I looked at the prince and princess critically.

"Why can't I come with you, I always do?"

"It's very dangerous, and you could get hurt."

"So? Not like I haven't been in that situation before."

"You will stay here and that is the last I am going to hear about it. Is that understood?"

"No I don't understand."

"Well that's a bloody shame." He said as he walked away and boarded his ship. "Dad!" I called as the ship started to pull away from the dock. Little me glared at the disappearing boat.

"Well I guess I'm stuck here." Little me started to walk to the castle. Philip and Aurora looked at each other then followed her, guiding her, while Aurora clutched the vile.

_This is when my dad gave me up._ I realized. Then everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: So this story is taking a major turn as of this moment and straying from what I originally planned for this story but you'll like this better…****possibly, depends on how you feel about a few deaths…. BTW all story's on my profile will be updated if not on the same day then within a day or two after this one, I like to keep a pattern going, so please check out my other story :p R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****Important A/N at the bottom, well the second half, the first have just explains the lateness of this chapter**

* * *

**It happened so fast, so much to loose**

**Falling 50 miles an hour**

**Without a parachute**

**Trying to resist, but I can't refuse**

**I'm feeling feelings that I never knew.**

**- Danielle Bradbery (Never Like This)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Decisions Decisions**

Emma POV

"Common, common, common, wakeup now, wake up lass." Hook chanted over his unconscious daughter. I walked up to her and checked for a pulse.

There was none.

"Hook…" I started gently, "She's gone. Anastasia is dead."

"No!" He snapped, "She is _not_ dead, I just found her, I'm not going to let her go, common Tia you have to wake up now."

Anastasia didn't move. No one did.

I walked up to hook and kneeled down to him and put my hand to his shoulder. "Killian, we need to bury her…you need to let her go."

His head slowly rose. And looked dead at Mary Margret, "_You_." He said menacingly, "This is all _your_ fault. My daughter is dead because of _you_."

Hook made a move for Mary Margret, but David jumped in and grabbed him from behind and held him to a tree. I ran over and pulled David off. "Enough!" I yelled, "Hook, this is what Pan wants, for us to fight each other."

"How would you feel if Henry was in Anastasia's place!"

I couldn't respond.

"Exactly." Hook went back to holding his now lifeless daughter.

"I'm so sorry Tia." He murmured. "I should've been there for you, I never should've left you." I wrapped my arms around him and burried my head in his neck.

Mary Margret had tears falling down her cheeks, while her husband attempted to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry…."

* * *

"Anastasia, where is your dress?" Asked Aurora tiredly.

"Bottom of the harbor."

"That was a brand new dress!" Exclaimed Aurora like it would make any difference.

Anastasia had been with the royal's for a year now, and each day was only getting harder for the growing girl.

"I never wore dresses before, and I will not start now." Anastasia stated stubbornly.

"My father will be here for me any day now…and when he doe come, I won't be needing any of those despicable things."

Aurora sighed sadly. She had always imagined have a daughter being very…different.

Someone to spoil with gifts, and dress up and take to balls. But Anastasia was nothing like that.

She'd throw any gifts into the harbor, and take any action of affection and brush it off.

So set on the idea that her father would come back.

Aurora still hadn't given her the potion. She believed that Anastasia would begin to let go of her childish fantasies, but apparently not.

The princess stood up while Anastasia continued to sulk. It was time to do it.

Aurora opened the secret drawer embedded in the side of her bed and clasped her hand around the small, smooth, glass vile

Making her way to the kitchen's she tried to convince herself that she was making the right decision. So lost in thought she hadn't realized that she walked straight into Philip.

"My apologies." He rushed, I was making my way to the study and- what is that?" He asked slowly pointing to the small tube I was trying to conceal in the folds of my dress.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Aurora, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use the potion."

"Well yes but-"

"Aurora put it back. You have no idea what the potion could do to Anastasia."

"I highly doubt Killian would poison his own daughter."

"What about unknown side effects?"

"Philip, you don't understand, Anastasia, she is starting to skip meals. She'll just lock herself in her room and sulk. This isn't healthy for her, she needs this potion, we swore to Killian that we would protect his daughter. This includes from herself as well."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This, isn't a good idea." He said finally.

"Yes but it is our only option."

* * *

_She's dead. You could've saved her. But you didn't. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

The words rang through his head hundreds of times. As soon as Anastasia had died, he had sensed it. They all had.

Felix took it the worst. The two had gotten close in the past few days. _And I spent those days, physically and emotionally abusing her._ Peter realized. _She trusted you, you two could've been happy together, except you would never truly love her, you're heart belongs to Sia and it always will, but given time, maybe he could've let go, learned to love._

Peter left his hut. "Felix!" He called. Felix appeared by his side moments later. "Yes, Peter?" Something had changed in Felix since Ana's passing. He'd become darker, more dangerous, evil.

"Grab the boy. We're going on an adventure."

* * *

_Knock knock knock._ "Lady Anastasia!" Called Missy, Anastasia's personal servant. "Her highness has summoned you for tea!" Her shrill voice called.

"Tell her I'm not going!" Anastasia called back from where she sat huddled in the corner in the fetal position, because of the fact she spent her whole life on a ship, she was used to cramped courters, not large spacious rooms. After the year of being on land, away from her family, and surrounded by these…people who would rather spend their time on land then the open sea, Ana's accent had started to fade, which was not helping her mood.

"I'm afraid you must miss. She said and I quote, 'Take her kicking and screaming if you must Missy, just get her here.'"

Anastasia sighed, and opened the door. Missy was a big woman, with an even bigger heart, with brown hair and Hazel eyes, but she was quite capable of tossing Anastasia's small body over her shoulder and carrying her to the garden's.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes." I said firmly. As I made my way down the corridor of the palace.

After making the short walk from my room to the Garden Anastasia sat down in one of the small garden chairs and eyed her tea warily.

"We have gotten word from your father." Said Aurora calmly. "He will be here for you in two day's time."

Anastasia's eyes brightened at the very mention of her father, which was a topic the prince and princess tended to avoid, but the fact that he would be taking her, she could've jumped for joy.

"And we want you to look your best when he comes-"

"He won't care how I look! He's finally come for me!"

"He will care when he see's how thin you've gotten! Starving yourself the way you have, it's a wonder you're not skin and bone! So please it's only two days, let's at least pretend your happy, and please _eat, drink_."

Anastasia looked back at the tea and biscuits in front of her and eyed them hungrily, as a way of protest she had stopped eating a few weeks ago, only sneaking food from the kitchens in the middle of the night, and as much as she hated it here, Anastasia had to admit, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip weren't bad company, she only acted like they where, and they had been more than gracious, so what harm could a few cups of tea and biscuits really do?

The girl carefully lifted the cup, holding the tea, and raised it to her lips and took a sip, then a gulp, then drank the whole cup. She then unleashed the beast and shoved handfuls of food into her mouth at a time not taking a breath for air.

The poor child didn't even realize the sad eyes watching her. Her eyes clamped shut

Then in a snap all of her memories ran through her head, her as an infant, mostly just faces, mainly her mum. Her as a toddler and her father teaching her the riggings of the Jolly Rodger. Her as a child, learning to fight and steer the ship, then finally seeing her mother die in front of her eyes and realizing it was her own fault. She saw her father leaving her at a grand palace, then as soon as they appeared they were gone, replaced with new ones.

She was an infant, she say Aurora's face, and Philips too. As a toddler, playing around the castle ground, being led by servants, and played with the nanny's. As a child meeting a funny talking man who smelled funny and owned his own ship.

Anastasia's green eyes flew open. And looked at Aurora, "Mum?"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha ok so FUNNY story about why this chapter is so late, your going to love this, so I typed up this chapter like a few days ago, it was all edited and ready to go, I just had to make the changes in the Doc Manager but fell asleep, and the next morning I thought I had already uploaded the chapter to the website, so tonight I went to start typing chapter 18 and went to review what had happened in this chapter and saw ****that it wasn't even on the web site yet . **

**Any way, this is the important part, THE END IS NEAR… I just don't know how near, but I want your input for who Ana should end up with, so I have the poll on my Profile, so any way R&R apologies for the late update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I need some time**

**To leave all of this behind**

**Cause I'm still hanging on**

**- Kate Alexa ( Another now)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Awakening**

3rd POV

Anastasia's green eyes flew open. "Dad?" Hook ran over from where he was standing just moments ago and fell to the ground besides me and stroked my hair, "Anastasia! You're alive! How are you feeling lass?"

Anastasia's eyebrows creased in confusion, "Alive what are you talking about? What happened?" her voice sounded weird, foreign, a rush of images had gone though her head, being a little girl and sailing the sea. Getting fighting lessons, swimming in the ocean, staying in a palace. Being left on a dock, never to see her father, whom she loved again. She _remembered_.

Emma walked warily over like she was scared if she made one wrong move, the whole world would fall apart. "You where dead!" She said with a shaky breath. "You had no heart beat!"

* * *

Ana POV

I became very alarmed, I don't remember dying, but hey, who ever does? "What happened?" My voice still sounded funny, but familiar.

Emma and Hook exchanged a look, then glanced at Mary Margret, who I just noticed was in the fetal position sitting on the floor while David looked like he was trying to comfort her, what had I missed?

"Pan was using you as trade…for Henry." Emma spat out with as much venom in her tone as she could muster.

"W-what? No. No!" I said firmly. "He wouldn't, he couldn't."

David stood up and stomped over to me and slapped me across the face. Like _Peter_ had. I flinched at he memory.

Hook lunged at David and pinned him to a tree but David didn't care, "Do you think he actually cares for you? He couldn't care less about you! He was _glad_ to hand you in, to get rid of you! He left you and took Henry without a second thought!"

I got to me feet, which was a bad idea considering all the blood that rushed to my head. I walked to David and pushed my father off of him and slapped David, leaving a bright red handprint across his cheek. "You don't know anything _mate_." I said with spite. My voice sounded like my dads! What the hell?

They had only seen the harsh, cruel side to him. But even though I'd seen that side to him too, I had also seen the gentle. And I wasn't going to listen to thins. I knew Peter. He was secretive because he was afraid of getting hurt, that's why he didn't want to be serious. Ugg I sound like one of those pathetic people on TV who come up with crappy excuses for crappy boyfriends.

And I was _not_ one of those people.

But Peter wasn't one of _those_ guys either. He was coming back. But first it was time to deal with my dear old dad.

I turned to Hook and screeched, "You left me! You said a few days! You never came back! Because of you I grew up homeless! First you ditch me, then you don't even bother coming back trying to find me! Some one should just give you the father of the year award! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he couldn't."

I whipped my head to see the grimacing Peter Pan.

"He couldn't bare the thought that you would find the truth to…horrible. I wanted to tell you, but couldn't find a way."

He hopped down from his rock of which he was standing on and walked over to me, but Hook and Emma came between us, like they where some sort of body guards.

"He knew you couldn't ever forgive him."

"You lying bastard." Hook hissed through clenched teeth.

Peter just smirked, "Why lie, when the truth is so much more horrible." He looked me over, "Did they hurt you, love?" I rolled my eyes, "Like they could if they tried."

"That mark on your face say's otherwise. Care to tell me who? Even though I know perfectly well you can and probably did, handle it."

"Ya I got it."

"He left you!" Emma interrupted our conversation.

"I think you are confusing me with him." Peter said calmly gesturing to Hook. "You see, I came back for her." My eyes widened with this realization.

Peter was right. He _had _come back. He and my father both left me. Neither giving me an explanation. But one of them came back when the other didn't.

Now I'd like to say my anger towards my dad had nothing to do with what I did next, but then I'd be lying.

"Ya he's got a point, I mean you lot still haven't told me what the bloody hell happened!"

"Oh well you see her royal highness Snow white shot an arrow at you. I tried to stop the arrow, but…we all know how skilled Snow here is with a bow." Peter drawled.

I turned to Snow with hurt on my face, "Y-you tried to shoot me?" The betrayal in my voice was clear.

Snow just looked to the ground ashamed. "Well. I guess that answers that question." There where multiple shouts of protest. But I didn't care.

"Come here my pirate, I'll take you home." Peter said warmly offering me an outstretched hand.

_Home_. Something I had never had, but always wanted.

"Please, I don't sound that much like my- shut up." I said reaching for his hand.

"Don't do this Tia, he doesn't care for you. We do."

My dad said with so much pain in his voice, that I almost pulled back from Peter.

"You had your chance. But it's your turn to know what its like to be left behind and forgotten." I said without emotion. It's time to bring up those walls I spent so long building.

I gripped Peter's hand and he flew me into the air, holding tightly to me. Making me warm, from the sudden chill thanks to the change in altitude.

"So I guess we will be resuming your lessons?" He asked slyly.

"Yes, when do we start?"

"Now."

And Peter dropped me.

I fell to the ground below.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, school's been well…hectic to say at the least. And with swim team practice every day, this is the first free time I've had all week! And to answer a review, no she is not really dead. I have no intention of pulling a Veronica Roth…yet :) Reviews are loved! Comments, or suggestions? WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS RELEASE? 23 MORE DAYS!**


	19. Chapter 19

The** only thing worse than a traitor hater,**

**The only thing worse ****than a hater,**

**Is a traitor.**

**A traitor,**

**A traitor,**

**You put the knife right in my back,**

**Killed any history we had,**

**And now it's war.**

**War.**

**- Daughtry (Traitor )**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dirty little secret**

**Peter POV**

I was keeping tabs on Ana's campsite. Waiting for her to wake up, so I could swoop in and retrieve her once more. I still needed her for my plan, to ruin the merry groups trust.

And Ana was a key part to my plan, so when I realized she had awoken, I flew to her immediately.

And there she was, so I went through my routine, taunting the savior and her team most importantly Telling Ana about her father, and of course she came to me with open arms. And the complete look of betrayal on the old pirates face was worth a million hearts, so was the way Ana clung to me. I still didn't know my feelings towards her.

So taking his daughter into my arms I pushed off the ground and into the sky above…and dropped her.

And right before she hit the grey black rock below I caught her bridal-style. "You didn't actually think I'd let you fall now, did you?" I laughed my laugh that I knew secretly drove Ana mad.

"I don't know…" She replied coyly, "You where cutting it kind of close there." She tightened her grip around my neck and as if on reflex placed my forehead on hers.

I was confused, I didn't _like_ this girl. _Did I?_

_No you don't_ I thought to myself, as I lowered us to the ground, _You love Sia. Not this wanna be._

My feet touched the cold damp rock. I landed in a special cave though.

Echo Cave.

"Ana, love?"

She rolled her eyes at my calling her love, "Yes?"

"I'm afraid I need your help."

"I'm not afraid I need questions answered, then I may consider your request." I rolled her eyes at her childishness, I was on a deadline, but what could a few questions hurt? For some unknown reason, I _wanted_ to help her.

"Ok love, ask away."

"Ok well lets start with the important one, how the bloody hell am I not dead!?"

I couldn't help my self but chuckle, this was to easy, "Well you see dear Ana, that potion that your dear father gave you, what he believed was a memory potion, well it was a bit more complicated then that. As it turns out in a way, that potion gave you new life, literally. It pushed your life force to the back of your mind and repressed it. And gave you a second life force, and with that memories things like that. So sense that life force was the one that was sustaining you, when the arrow pierced you, that life died, and your original life force with all of your memories previous of taking the potion came back. Understand?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Good, next question?"

"Why can't I stop talking like my father?" She asked angrily, still having the pirate's accent, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it off.

"It's part of your first life. You where raised talking like that, it's like any other accent."

"Oh. One last question."

"Ask away." I was quite enjoying this.

"What are your feelings towards me?" Until now.

"Well, I do care for you deeply" I just didn't know how.

"In a good way, or bad." Well damn.

"Well, look at me, who ever said good was good, and bad is bad? Maybe I like bad, maybe _I_ know_ you_ like bad?" I asked her huskily, trying to distract her from the question at hand. She just smirked, "Fine, don't tell me, but you'll have to sooner or later. So what do you want?"

I smiled to myself, I keep forgetting just how smart this girl was. "Well, you see, my plan requires for your fathers group to be slightly unstable. I need to break their trust. And I need your help to do it."

"How?" She asked slowly. I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist and my lips to her ear, "How do you feel about live bait?"

* * *

Ana POV

I was in a cage. The plan was simple. Stay in the cage, make them confess they're secrets, and when all hell brakes loose Peter comes back and takes me away.

The cage was on a stone island, in the middle of a bottomless pit.

I didn't want to do it. Hurt my father I mean. Well yes I did. Right?

Footsteps. They're coming. I couldn't do this. But as soon as I saw my father, I knew I could. Emma, Snow, and David walked in. Along with Rumple and Regina.

"Anastasia!" Dad screamed. Even after all I did, he was still worried about me. Why?

The adults had conversation, and I only caught a few words, "Echo Cave….tell our secrets…..only way to save her."

_All part of the plan, all part of the plan._

Then dad blurted out, "I kissed Emma!"

"What!?" I yelled from across the tavern. He claimed to love my mum, but kissed Emma.

"That's not a secret, I told Mary Margret," Emma said awkwardly.

"It wasn't the kiss itself, it's what the kiss exposed." My face burned red with anger. A block of stone grew from my island, in the direction the group was now standing at.

"Me next!" Mary Margret rushed, "David, with Emma, even though I couldn't be more proud of her, we missed everything, her first steps, her first words, and well…I want another baby!" She said in a mixed rush of words. More stone grew.

David smiled at his wife, but it looked pained, "And I know you will make an amazing mother, but it can't happen with me."

"BASTARD!" I screeched.

David glared at me, "I'm trapped here, on NeverLand. Hook saved my life, but all magic comes at a price. I can never leave." Another chunk of rock grew.

They all looked at Regina, "What? You expect me to go?"

They all glared at her, "Henry. We need her for Henry." Emma said simply. Regina took a deep breath and looked like she was on the verge of tears, "Snow. Daniel was killed because of you. Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, the love of my life died. And I hated you for it." She hissed and Snow looked down in shame. This was definitely a story I wanted to hear later. "And I wanted nothing more, then your head on a silver platter. And after all that…I forgive you."

The cavern shook as more rock appeared. They where almost there. Just a few more secrets….

Hook looked at Gold. "Your turn mate." Rumple sneered at my dad. "I hate you." He said to my father. "You steal my wife from me, conceive a child with her! Just to say you love another after she died!"

Nothing happened.

My father frowned at Gold, "I did love Milah, I still do. But she wouldn't want me to cling to her memory. She'd want me to move on with my life. So I will. And it's no secret you hate me, crocodile."

"Fine dearie! You want a secret! I received a prophecy that _Henry_, would be my undoing! That Henry would be the end of me!"

There was a stunned silence in the cave until the next piece of rock appeared. They were almost done. This must've been what Peter wanted, Gold to confess.

Emma walked up to gold, until they where inches apart. And slapped him. And before anyone could get any further, David intervened, "Enough. Emma, it's your turn." Emma gave Rumple a cold hard glare then looked down.

"I loved Neal." I looked to my father, who like Emma looked to his feet and rubbed his chin. And I couldn't help but think, _poor dad._

"That's not a secret, love." Dad said to Emma quietly. A tear fell down Emma's cheek, "No, this is. I loved Neal, and I would do anything to bring him back, but…I'm also glad, no relieved that he is. I don't know anything about love, other than Henry. I'm afraid to deal with my feelings." She turned to face Hook, "That's why I refuse to accept the 'feelings' you are so sure I have for you."

The ground shook. More rock. Dad made a move towards Emma, but not before Gold who threw her back with magic, "You. How _dare_ you." He hissed, "Coward."

"Oh! Like you have room to talk mate! Milah told me everything, how who injured yourself to get out of the ogre war, so you wouldn't have to fight. Not to mention your afraid of a bloody 11 year old!" Dad said coming to Emma's aid and helping her get up.

"Don't defend her!" Rumple yelled. They looked like they where going to have a go at each other, rumple had his hands clenched ready to cast spells or hit, Hook had his hook drawn behind him ready to swing, and his other hand going for his sword.

"No!" Snow snapped, "Can't you see? This is what Pan wants! Now, there's still some bridge left to go… Anastasia had to go."

Wait what?

"Your deepest darkest secret." Snow began, even though I already knew, "Just say it, then we can get you."

I had to think, and fast, "In front of my dad? No thank you, I think I'll just stay in here."

"Ana!" They all called. I could see the looks they where all giving each other, Emma and Rumple still glaring at each other, Snow staring sadly at David, David looking pissed at Hook. I had done my job. Or had I?

Did Peter think my deepest secret would tear them apart? What was my deepest secret? That I resented my father? No, they knew that, that I still loved my father regardless, no. Lets see, what where these people about? _Love_.

But who did I love other than my father? No one. Right? My face paled. Of course that's what Peter wanted me to say, for them to loose there trust in me. After all, who could trust someone who doesn't love? How could Peter do this to me? He said they'd be spilling they're guts, not me.

I took a deep breath, "All you guys talk about, is how powerful love is. Well I don't see it. I mean, how strong can it be? Hook loved my mum, but now he loves Emma? Parents get divorces every day, people who _loved_ each other, how powerful can love be if it can be broken so easily? So my secret is, I don't believe in love. Family sure, dad, I love you, you're my father, but a love between two other people, true love? No, I don't believe it."

There was nothing, but the quiet. More rock grew. My father and Emma ran across the bridge. To free me. The traitor.

* * *

**A/N: Ok Major writers block on this chapter. I couldn't think of a good secret, so I hope this will suffice. Some one left in the reviews that they wanted Peter's POV for when he came for Ana, so tell me how I did and leave any other comments or suggestions in the reviews. Pretty please vote on the polls, thank you to those who have! Plus I tried to explain How Ana's alive best I could, but I don't know if it makes exact sense XD R&R**


End file.
